


Octummber2k20

by ProjectChained



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, Furry, M/M, MalexMale, Slash, belly inflation, cumflation, octummber2k20
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectChained/pseuds/ProjectChained
Summary: This is the first story of the event Octummber2k20 (happening on furaffinity)This work was done in pair with https://www.furaffinity.net/user/josl/Enjoy reading.
Kudos: 4





	1. Day 01 -

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M.B](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=M.B).



**Octummber 2020**

  
  


Day 1

  
  


BREAKFAST

  
  


Deep inside the forest, where many people believed no one was, a tiger did enjoy his younger days. The years passed and he grew taller, bigger and stronger. His body was well defined, despite he wasn’t tall, maybe 5’10, he enjoyed to workout often, growing decent amount of muscle over the years. His abs looked good, his bum was round, and his smile charming.

Winter did come earlier this year, and snow covered the land. As usual the rougher times arrived but early, too early… Sadly the tiger did not eat enough or stocked enough food yet, and was too far to reach back his home now.

Only when he thought it would be hopeless, he reached somewhere he could maybe find some comfort and happiness! Oh dear it was smelling good, it was some delicious food! He couldn’t miss with his nose that smell, which he cherished much!

The deep rumbling his tummy made, would just break away what he thought forbade. He ran towards the direction of that smell, discovering, deep inside that never ending forest, a home with some smoke lifting away from the chimney.

“Damn, this home is huge!” it grew that tiger one half-bulge. Indeed he was strong, but he never thought to overeat was wrong! And huge home means huge dining room! And huge dining room means jackpot! Huge meal.

Looking through the window, he could see the fire in the chimney! A warm smile grew on his face! Deciding to enter, he discretely opened the door… Went in, closing then the door.

He felt worried, maybe someone was living here! What if… What if someone who was needing this food would see it missing? What if it was a predator? All those questions were scaring the poor tiger, but he was so hungry… A loud growl did hit hard! It is surely audible from outside so loud it was!.

The smell of food intensified! He turned his head instinctively to his right! It was there!! The food was there! Running, and smiling he had a seat on the first of the three chairs! They all are tall, but what was shocking was the difference in size of the plates and the food quantities! He sat in front of the smaller one and decided it won’t be much of a bad move if he had a small part of it.

He stabbed the greasy and tasty smelling food with his fork, lifted it to his mouth, and had a taste! Munching it softly, he did let out a soft moan. “Damn that’s tasty!!”

Living in the house was a huge bear. And by huge, his muscles and belly and height was so big that almost no clothes could fit him at all, all that could possibly clothe him was a very large speedo which looked like a thong on the bear.

The storm was aggressive and while the bear had plenty of food, he didn’t have much wood to burn for the fire. Quite often he would think about having a boyfriend and all the kinky stuff he would do with him.

Hacking at a couple trees and taking them down, cutting them up into logs before he heard a loud gurgle.

He got into a defensive position and slowly went back to the home, claws out and ready to strike.

He looked through the window to see an intruder sitting on his chair, he growled a bit and was ready to slay before realizing that maybe this person had nowhere to go especially in this storm.

So calmly he enters the room. Even despite that his entire figure looked very intimidating.

“Hey! Who are you? Why are you here?” He calls out, grabbing the attention of the tiger. At the entrance of the cabin stood a very thick bear, his limbs just ripped with muscles, looking like he could destroy anything with his body. His gut however is huge and round, a perfect ball gut, also in the obvious was the bears’ crotch. His bulge was so huge, it was nearly as tall as the tiger.

The tiger mewled in panic and fell down from the chair… Crawling back hitting the nearest counter with his back, looking at the bear with fear, believing his last hour came from stealing off food from a beast… But he did not despair, willing to believe this monstrously huge bellied bear would accept his presence. All he wanted was a bit of food. He knew it was bad but he got lost in that forest, and to return back to his home would be days of running, in which direction adding to it? He had no idea.

“Please I beg you mister bear… I got lost inside that dense forest and couldn’t find back my way to the exit… Researching desperately for a shelter, my belly crying for food, I did not mean to be a thief or an evil uninvited creature, but only a tiger begging for some hospitality and assistance…”

“Hmm… I don’t usually allow people who break into my home alive but. Hmm… Seeing as how I do live far from the city and the snow storms intensity… I’ll let you stay and eat if you do what I ask, no question asked! Do you understand?” He crossed his arms, his big muscles looking ready to attack but its just his huge muscular figure. He stood there waiting for you to answer.

The tiger did not wish any problem and nodded, silently accepting the conditions… Knowing he wouldn’t have any way to negotiate after what he has done. He did not dare to move even a bit, but you could see as this tiger was breathing, and against that counter that his lean abs are slightly less tone all of a sudden. He did eat a bit already.

“Heh… You know… what you just ate was a very fattening food. Every bite you’ll gain some pounds… Heh… But… For now” He gets closer to the tiger and watches “Go ahead and eat! I’m sure you’re starving!” He grinned a bit and slowly rubbed his own bulge, it was nearly the size of a whole couch.

“Yes… Sir?” He didn’t know how to call him, this huge ball bellied grinning bear reminds him of those fatties which could fit some daddies posture or santa clothes for christmas! He stood, barely tall enough to poke the navel of the bear if he ever intended to, and walked back to the chair that now was understandably of a size he qualified in his mind of monstrous, but how to fit a monstrous sized butt unless you have a huge chair? He got back to eating, without asking any question since he wasn’t permitted to. And he felt that even if he wanted to ask some, he knew this bear would speak wise, only when time will come he would obtain more information on what arrive next. Adding to that was this smell, this almost intoxicating smell! It was so good, and once the mixture was in mouth, so delicious… He voraciously eats the food that was kindly offered to him there.

With each and every bite the tiger took, his muscles began to grow more into flab, getting weaker as his body gets more fatter, the bear stood behind the tiger and sighed softly. “Once you’re done with that, we will have a little bit of exercise!” He says in a sexual tone, gently caressing the tigers’ crotch, feeling ever so aroused, figuring this would be the perfect opportunity to finally get some relief.

“Sure!” He blushed as he was eating, slightly faster from those caresses and that strong hand, big enough to rub both the crotch and that big belly of his that was growing softer and rounder. “I will finish it soon!” He downed more and more food inside that tank… Not really paying attention to the growing flab due to the delicious smell that intoxicated his mind fully, he felt compelled to finish over that plate! It was only breakfast but he had the appetite of a dinner at an all you can eat buffet!

The bears groping slowly got more aggressive, gently squeezing the tigers bulge and growling a bit. His sexual needs quickly escalated! Desperately needing some form of relief. The bear grabbed a chunk of the plate and stuffed it into the tigers mouth, force feeding him.

Munching as fast as he could to not suffocate, eating down almost gulping unchewed food, he rubbed his gut to let the pressure pass, feeling it has grown much bigger than it was before! Growing then a good erection, a thick, long and big one. He looked at the bear, he couldn’t see past that huge belly, that was perfectly as spherical as a bomb, and rumbling from digesting tons of food… He couldn’t believe how big and strong that bear must be to support such a huge body!

“Alright! Get over here! It’s time for your dessert~” Even though there isn’t really such dessert for breakfast… It could be considered a drink or a second helping, he sat down on the huge couch and took off the speedo, showing off his huge dick and balls, looking so big and thick. The balls looked swollen super tight, ready to explode if nothing helps to release its content soon.

“Sure!” He lifted his heavier body, and rubbed the new flab that accumulated, around belly, a good amount! Enough to get nicely rotund! His hips are more curvy, the same for his butt, growing fatter got him… Sexier~! He walked in front of this freaked sized bear and wanted to rub that huge balloon belly, but those balls were mesmerizing so much the size of those were impressive!! “You’re gonna pop anytime soon man!! You should jack off from time to time you know?” The tiger launched playful!

“Heh, believe me! I’ve tried but I just can’t cum. I really need someone else to help. So if you don’t mind hehe, can you please me?” He scratched his belly a bit, slowly stroking his hard erected dick, ready to be given attention. The bear stared at the tiger, admiring his body as he leans back to let the tiger work.

Without any further waiting, the tiger came nearer to work that shaft! First with his hands, giving good rubs with his paws, and lifting up and down that skin to get it fully erect! He didn’t know yet, should he suck it, or try to take it in with his ass… He had no idea yet how to do it!

The bear lets out frustrated sighs and groans, his dick painfully erected, spreading his legs and thrusting up a bit, desperate to get his orgasm out. “Uuugh, f-fuck don’t stop!~ mmmph!~” the bear curls his toes and makes a fist as he feels more pleasured!

The speed of the movement increased, this tiger couldn’t resist to those delicious growls and tried to wank it as much as he could despite the thickness of that dick!

Eventually the bear couldn’t handle much more so he lifted tiger up and slam his dick deep inside, stretching his butthole wide as the bear roars in pleasure, thrusting and humping as tigers’ belly had a dick shaped bulge with every thrust.

He couldn’t hold moans anymore! The pain was intense but the pleasure almost as strong, he felt in bliss as his fat gut was bouncing a bit! And he dared to ask. “Do you love me?”

“Hehe I think I just might!” The bears thrusts and slaps were paired with grunts and groans. Not lasting too much longer, his dick throbbing intensely, going faster before he lets out a ferocious roar, thrusting his hips deep and letting out big loads of cum

The tiger rubbed his belly, seeing grow right before his eyes, and swollen with pleasure and envy! Wishing to grow as huge as this beautiful bear!

Each throb pumped more cum into the tiger belly, filling him with more cum, groaning lewdly “Yesss!! Fuuuuck!! This feels so good!” Keeping his dick deep inside, he pumped more and more cum.

That tiger couldn’t help but shot cum a bit everywhere, rubbing his ballooned gut, wondering how much bigger he could go! “I love you!! I wish I was as big as you are and that he stay together all the time!!” He smiled and loved intensely that bear!

“Heh! That would be nice!~” The bears dick throbs and grows thicker and rounder as if building up the pressure, he leans forward and kisses the tigers lips! “I love you too!” And with that he released a tidal wave of cum, filling the tiger even more!

He couldn’t understand how he did not explode yet! But accommodated with the pressure, grown almost ten foot wide gut, heavily resting on the ground! He wanted to grab his gut but couldn’t know where to start so much there was to grab or rub!!

He kept pumping more and more cum into the tiger, filling his belly up more, making him reach his limit, biting his lips and waiting for the grand explosion, caressing and squeezing the tigers belly till then…

“Unngh… It’s tight… Maybe you should stop hottie! It’s growing too… Big!!” He rubbed his sweating and reddish gut, as he was stretched far over the limits! He even begged… “Don’t pop me… Please! I’ll do anything you want but don’t pop me!”

“Hehe, sorry sweetie can’t stop now!” I grunt and thrust, pumping more and more cum, unable to resist as the bears balls finally began to shrink, clenching onto tigers legs as he keeps thrusting! “fuck fuck!~ yes!!!”

The gut was rumbling, gurgling… Loudly reaching the final limits… Tiger couldn’t speak anymore, so overfilled he was, the explosion would be anytime soon… Even a slight pinching could be enough now!

“Hehe I love you tiger!” The bear jabs his claws into the tiger, making the skin tear and explode into pieces, coating everything in semen. What felt like the end of the tiger, he woke up in bed with the bear cuddling him, it was very dark and they both were naked.

The tiger looked around thinking he was dead… But he wasn’t… He gave a warm hug to that giant bellied bear! And wondered with a very low whisper… “How did I not die?” He feared to wake up the bear… If he was awoke? He couldn’t tell since all he seen from his point of view was a giant ball of fur!

The bear woke up a few minutes later while the tiger was up, he chuckled a bit and kissed the tiger! “I wouldn’t let you die yet heh. I love you cutie!”

The tiger gave a warm hug and happily caressed that belly, sleeping softly against it, feeling nicely warm against it. He felt nicely pampered with this noisy lullaby coming from that spherical belly.


	2. Day 2 - Harvest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading and don't hesitate to leave a review :3  
> (DONE in PAIR with www.furaffinity.net/user/josl/ )  
> (Warning /!\ : Contains! Cumflation / Bursting / Belly Inflation / Weight Gain / Slight Humiliation)

**Octummber 2020**

  
  


Day 2

  
  


HARVEST

  
  


The day started early for the horse, he couldn’t enjoy a long night of sleep but it was his work! His long ponytail hair gave him a significantly tougher sight since it was revealing some strong traits. His eyes were always filled with joy when it came to care of the barn with all the animals.

The farmer recently given him more food as he was almost zealously working harder, and it was starting to show on his waist, the hung abs of steel aren’t anymore part of the daily vision the other animals could enjoy, it was replaced instead with a delicious dad bod which many did not dare to talk about as it was growing anxious the horse about his strength.

Yes, he was always boasting about his admirable his strength and body condition was, but the love he had for those juicy apples grew over the last weeks.

As everyday, he wears his usual working outfit, a nice blue overall, which was hardly fitting the bod but still, revealing a very nice shape, no more the one of his long stallion dick, but also the one of his big bod!

One friend of his who is often helping with his task for fun, never hesitated to have some fun with him, especially emphasizing the fact he grew fat!

Come in to help out for the day a German Shepard, he wasn’t as muscular or fat as the horse, rather toned a bit, he was about the size of a normal person but for the past few weeks he has looked at the horse with love and lust, he has stared at the stallions belly and dick, enjoying the view but never had the courage to say anything but today he was determined to let the horse know how he felt.

Approaching behind the stallion, he sighs softly before hugging him from behind not able to fully hug the stallion.

“Ohhh, look at this ya fat horse. Hehe, what happened to the small abs you had before! You’re always boasting about muscles!”

The horse blushed and was surprised by that hug, and smiled, not disliking to be rubbed around belly.

“Err, I guess I did not run enough after the sheep to bring them back, or maybe they’re more disciplined than before, so the apples I tended to eat usually are now too numerous? I hope it is not too visible…”

But his gut gurgled, slightly hungry, heh he was hungry as a horse! He did try to reduce his consumption of apple, but the temptation to overeat is so big, that he would happily eat anything right now, even if it was too fat, or in too big quantity.

“Heh… Um well… I have a lot of apples in the wagon that I picked, go ahead and eat them. They’re delicious especially that season!” The dog stared at the horses belly, gaining a huge erection, his face all red

“Although I think you fit into small overalls no?”

The ears of that horse did perk at the words ‘Apple’ and ‘Eat them’, he tried to resist, but his gut gurgled louder… “You think I should?” He felt very embarrassed, because if he would overeat again, he will lose his fit shape and grow definitely a bigger or whoever knows, a huge dad bod! He wasn’t staring at the dog’s dick yet, too absorbed to hear about food…

“Yeah, I still fit in small sized overall… But if I overeat again, those buttons will bust!”

The dog could observe that horse was sucking in the belly well to hold those buttons from flying away!

He blushes extremely hard as his dick was raging hard. “H-here.” He bring the smaller overalls “Put this one, I’m sure you’ll look good in this!” He urged and pursued the horse to put it on, trying his best to not worship that belly, the apples were spiked with rounding fat meaning the belly would get fatter but stay ball like.

“A present? How kind! I’ll put them then!” He was shameless and was taking off one side of the overall, then the other, letting it to slip off to the ground, revealing to that dog the biggest ever dick he has seen for a stallion! Turning back from the doggie, those two beautiful apples, that big bubble butt was softly moving as he tried to fit the first foot inside that smaller overall, having a hard time to fit the foot, but pushing them a bit against the fabric, plop! Plop! Both did fit, he lifted it the best he could to cover those two big balloons! Turning then to the direction of the dog, he could clearly see the huge dick print it was making! Now the hardest was to come… Damn that doggie could enjoy to see the horse struggling to fit that big bod inside there!

“Damnit but you’ll fit!!” He sucked in the gut, pulling the fabric!! Again and again!! Finally, it was up to the chest, a puffy enough but still well toned chest! He fitted finally each arm there and then, looked at the dog.

“Hey pal, you’re redder than the tomatoes of the old man! Ya got temperature or something?”

The dogs face was deep red, drooling at the sight of the horses bulging overalls, he sighed softly as it took a lot of will to not hump like the horny dog he felt like. After snapping back to reality, he chuckled a bit and stood to the side. “Heh, well! Go ahead and start eating the apples. I have loads of them and I think they are even better! Hehe just… Just eat some wouldn’t you?” The dogs’ was slowly thrusting, trying to stimulate his dick against his overalls “P-please!!”

“Fine! Some won’t hurt, and the sheep are not outside yet from what I remember! So just some!” He grabbed one apple, it was slightly glimmering because of the oily matter on it. It was something strange, he never seen apples like those, juicy, shiny, and smelling so good! He munched one, biting it ferociously gulping it down…

“Damn!! It is tasty as hell!! Where did you find so good apples?!” He was literally transported cloud ninth just by the taste of it!!

“But… I’m following a regime… I… I cannot abuse it…” He uses the best of his will to resist giving in and literally rampaging this truck down!

He blushes more and grabs another apple, slowly presses it against the horse lips, his face red as it looked like he put up an entire pound from that one apple, making the overalls tighter. “Come on, eat some more. This will be your cheat day! Please!!!” He whimpers “I got all this just for you” He tried to guilt his way to make the horse eat more “I found these apples in my own small apple farm!”

The horse did not wish to waste any, and seen the sadness of the doggie, he only wished him to enjoy some good meal!

“Well, today is my cheat day then!” He gulps the apple! “And I’ll help you if you got too many apples! I could eat an elephant so much I’m hungry today!”

He waited kindly to be fed, letting you feed this gut as much as you wanted, displaying his dominant side. “But you’ll have to feed me, and bring me those apples! If you do, in exchange you can do anything you want.” The horse smiled sneakily, knowing those words would be effective over the already overwhelmed horny dog!

He posed in front of him and rubbed his belly… “Damn I’m hungry!” He rubbed explicitly his belly and wanted to dog to be obedient.

The dogs’ tail wagged rapidly, as he eagerly began to feed the horse apple after apple, his belly visibly gaining weight and growing bigger, the dogs’ dick was throbbing angrily, as it even leaked pre inside his overalls, he needed to see those overalls bursts!! He was so horny and he longed for the horse for so long now was his chance.

“Damn those apples must be filling! I feel bigger… Damn!” He rubs his tight bod “If it continues… I’ll burst out of this overall!” He had a slight bulge! And the dog could see it, growing in length down there!!

He couldn’t get enough and fed two apples at a time to the horse, blushing unable to resit, he slowly reaches out and starts to caress and rub the bulge on the horse, looking at the huge growing belly. “Nnngh~ come on horse you can eat more right?!~”

“Hmm!!” He closed his eyes moaning softly as he felt your hands over his shaft! “You’re eager to worship that belly? If you feed me until I burst out of that overall… You’ll be authorized to play with it!” He winks at the dog!

His eyes turn to hearts as he brought the wagon closer and blushed more as he feed the horse even more apples! Going faster as he watched, he spread a hole he cut on the crotch to let his dick show and faps as he fed the horse.

Grunts came from that strong stallion as he tried to suck in his gut, this overall is near to just burst those buttons around the chest!! But he feel it won’t hold much longer!! The bulge was raging hard and pulsing!!! Open to be watched and enjoyed only by this lonesome playful horny dog!! “I’m… It’s gonna…” This gut gained easily an extra thirty pounds!! And the fabric was stretched to the limits! It is almost a ball of fat down there, and looks to be held with the maximum strength not to just bust out of the fabric!!

“Aaah aaahuuuh~~” The dogs dick was raging hard, making him shoot a jet of pre onto the horses’ overalls and feed him more, his throbbing dick ready to cum just from how big the belly was “Come on j-just have your overalls burst already!!”

You hear some loud friction around the button, it’s ready to burst as soon as the next apple gets into that stomach… “Ungh…” You could see the face of that horse, grunting, sweating, he did all he can to hold it! Two ways were possible, an apple to feed, or make him lose concentration by rubbing this horse dick! It was pulsing, gorged to the max!!

He went down below the horses’ belly and began to rapidly rub the huge bulge, kissing it and moaning, so excited and horny he barks, panting a bit! “Come on horse j-just burst it! You’re the biggest and best horse there is!!”

“N-no!!! I’m… Gonna!!” He puffed out air and you could see in front of you that ball gut growing a foot bigger! Bursting away those two buttons and covering you with the fabric that did hit your head, getting your head near to that crotch, you could smell the musk, and feel those balls… Were they… Swelling?!

“Huff!!! Ungh!! Grunt!! WHINE!! Damn… That was too tight… Well you won… You can do everything you wish with me!” And there, it means you could force me to pump your belly up while I would eat apples! Or anything you wish! Even feed me until I look about to burst!

“Y-yes!! Thank you!!” He blushes hard and pulls the horse into the barn and with the wagon, he puts the horse on his knees and set a funnel into the mouth with a huge amounts of apples in as the dog gets under him and thrust his dick into the horses’ anus “eat~”

The horse executed and held his hands to his back imitating he was tied! Eating having nothing else to do but gulp each of those juicy fat apples down!! Each time he did, he would grow a larger, thicker layer of grease under that thick skin of his! “Ungh!! Yeah!! More!!” He enhanced his own fantasy indulging himself slowly with that sweet treat!

The dog humps and thrust, hugging the growing horse and moaning, blushing hard and suddenly the horse feels his hands were actually tied up. Standing behind him was the owner who had a grin, he used to say this kind of fun was prohibited!

“Huh?! Hey what happens?” The horse was not understanding, he tried to move his hands free but couldn’t! “Who tied me down?! Why?! I was a good horse!”

Getting in front of the huge fattening horse stood the dragon, his owner. At first I looked pissed, looking at the eyes of the horse, my body was much bigger in muscles, enough to bend metal. But his belly was much bigger than mine, grinning a bit.

“Please… Don’t be” Gulp! “Angry at me!” Gulps one more apple! “The…” GULP! “Sheep!! Where are they?” One more apple down the throat! “Oh… No!!” Gulp! “They escaped because of the dog!” That gut grown against the dragon! He was bulging shamelessly, it did poke the gut of the angry Dragon.

“Well, now I have to round up the sheep myself. So…” I lunch a machine above that funnel that dispenses the same type of apples and I control when it stop, I tie the horses knees down so he can’t get up and that dog is trapped under you “Lets see how long you last.”  
"Please!! Don't pop me!! I've been a good horse, just got tempted to eat!" He spoke without stopping not wishing to be exploded while it grew more irritated the Dragon who could see that pile of fat gut close to the size of a trucker's ball gut jiggling and whining he is innocent! While he is not doing his job and just having fun, worse, growing a fat lazy gut!

“You lazy assholess… Hmmoh..” I turn and another machine comes and gets closer forcing more apples down the horses’ mouth, forcing him to swallow more rapidly as his belly swelled and grew faster, the dog had cummed many times by now, unable to care for anything!

The muffled moans and breaths of the horse were covered by the sound of the machine, feeding him huger, much huger! The horse was slightly scared at first wondering what that dragon owner has such machinery? He told him back in time when he got employed for that job that he was only a farm owner of some calm lazy sheep! While this machine clearly specify ‘Feeder 4000 : With this, your horses will be juicier than the biggest pigs!’ He opened his eyes now understanding, why the farmed rejected him the access of the other barn… Telling it wasn’t for those who were ‘very active like you’… He wanted to speak and moved to show his wish of speaking, but he couldn’t guess when the farmer would let him speak…

Off the owner went to round up the sheep, the machine doing its job as it continues to stuff the horse with more and more apples, making his belly stretch and grow, getting taut as it swells immensely, the apples seem to slowly taste better with every bite.

He rubbed his former himbo body which turned into a jumbo sized packed fatty! The combo of that machine, the thought he would get giant, be free of the boring workout, that delicious smell, and the dog breeding his ass with more and more seed got him to get crazy whining!! His dick raging hard more and more, wishing someone had pity of him to care of it…

Time goes by as the horse is still being filled, the belly size had grown so much more in the past nearly hour. His stomach couldn’t handle much more, he was getting close to popping, that is if the owner hadn’t showed up. He stepped back into the barn where the giant horse was, still being pumped with apples and cum.

He could hear the skin twitching, the belly rumbling and wobbling each apple added! This stallion was the biggest he ever fed, adding to it, he did not even burst! But you knew that one or two more minutes and he would be bursting into scraps!!! He was whimpering very strongly and felt pressure increasing because of his belly hitting the wall of the barn harder and harder!!! Crying for help, wishing the machine to stop!!

After another minute of constant eating, I finally tun it off, chuckling a bit as I whip out my giant dick, nearly the size of the horses body before the hyper eating frenzy! “You’ve been a very bad horse for slacking off you know~ Your belly is so big and very close to just exploding into pieces.”

“I… I was just too hungry… I’m… I’m really apologizing, I love those fat apples… And I wanted to know why you kept closed from me the other barn where you told you raised pigs! There isn’t any pigs there… Is there?”

“Well, actually yes there are a few pigs~ but I also need some decoration from this!” I smirk and look at the dog “Good work boy!” I walk over to the horse and climb up onto his gut and press my tip against the horses’ mouth, my balls quite large and seemed almost a guarantee that the horse will pop from this.

“Please!! It will be too much!! Ungh the pressure! Don’t step there!!” He was begging again but this grown more impatient the Dragon… What a pitiful whining horse, and that dares to boast about muscle, strength or even being good or that he is ‘the strongest stallion’ the ‘big dicked hunky man who rules’?

“Heh and here I thought you were the best. The strongest, the high ego horse you are heh… Well… Here eat some more” I thrust my huge dick into the horses mouth and moaned lewdly, blushing hard as a secret trap down opened up in the middle of the bard revealing a metal floor.

“Ugh!!” He looked at the powerful dragon and did not wish to submit trying to act like a ‘jock’ while he got nothing anymore of a jock and is nothing of it at all anymore, thinking adding to it that he may negotiate?!

“Fucking hell when I’m done with you, I’ll have a whole building made so people can come in and pump you senseless! You’re just a huge balloon for me to use.” I growl as we get taken down below the ground as under the ground were plenty of horses and pig, two hippos and an elephant, even one alligator, all of them having huge bellies or muscles!

Senseless… Clearly… His future would be to just grow into a balloon… Forever bigger, being abused to blow up fatter or huger, you see he blushed… Loving his destiny but still wanted a last time to say… “Still I’m on top!” You gotta learn this blimp he will never top again… That he will be a bottom!

I grin and stand up, lowering myself, squatting and my muscles bulge before I aggressively pound his mouth, thrusting and humping repeatedly as I didn’t last very long and began to cum into the horse while pounding, holding him tight as to show he can’t do anything!

The horse was sweating profusely all over, as his incredibly huge body grown bigger, pumped with more cum, just blowing larder and larger! Understanding he was now one balloon… Nothing else and that his only worry he would ever have to care about is, how to accommodate to the piling pressure, and not burst! That’s how he will stay on top, by getting to be hugest and huger every day, staying away from his own explosion! He slowly lost common sense, sucking you and accepting it, loving how he had to care of nothing than to grow bigger!

I grin and kept pumping more and more cum into his already huge and very taut belly, seconds away from a very big and messy explosion, people all around were yelling names like blimp and balloon whore, everyone watched as I kept pumping more and more cum, making sure the horse will pop!

He moans looking at you, the belly creaking loudly, many stretchmarks grown wide enough, navel popped out… A small puddle of cum below him which some of the other furries tops seen! Literally he felt about to burst…

“FUCKING POP!!” I roar and unload massive amounts of cum into the horse, gritting his teeth as he tried to pop the horse, feeling his giant balls slowly deflate…

The rumbles went louder and louder… Until…. KASSBLOSH!!! He exploded, covering the other furries with cum and food! Getting them to applaud and furiously encourage you!

I pant and laughed a little, standing up and bowing a bit, the horse reforms in a cage where a machine hooks a tube into his mouth and began to feed him whatever the horse wanted.

The horse felt it wasn’t over, remembering what the dog told him some time ago, about the magic of halloween pumpkins, concentrating as much as he could to ask the machine to feed him with magic pumpkin soup… "It's not over yet... I'll be having the last laugh!"

The machine whirls to life and lots of tasty pumpkin pie starts to go down into his mouth, making him bloat so quickly with gas from the magical pies.

He knows a good dozen would be enough, it will cost his beautiful shape, but it’s worth his freedom! Rubbing his belly he wanks his long shaft to find some pleasure as his skin is slowly turning orange, the beautiful horse which was once brown is now going… Orange, just like a pumpkin, as it raise some suspicions over the other members of your little party…

“Hey, can you explain why he is turning orange?” Asked the muscular alligator, wondering how in hell it is possible!

The ball gutted pig rubbed his own gut not caring “Heh, we got some food to enjoy, why care? Should we really bore boss just because the hoss is changing of color?” He joked thinking it wasn’t worth telling…

The machines continued to dump more pies into the horse, making the changes more rapid as he slowly became more of a rounder pumpkin that most, his entire body colored orange as an elephant comes by with a smirk. “Ah, so you’re doing that eh?~”

“Doing what?” He tries to behave innocently. Not wishing to tell it’s already too late for them. “Because if you know what I do, you better go, since, if they attack me… You know what will happen I guess? Since you’re the one growing those pumpkins!”

The elephant already knew what he was doing but let it happen “Heh, well go ahead and do what you must do!” He checks a paper as the horses’ belly swallowed his limbs and making him look more and more round with his head turning green.

“What do you check?” He is curious what is on that paper!

“Oh, just seeing what type of pumpkin you’ll be. You’re almost done!” He says, looking down as the horses’ body begins to creak and groan like a balloon before the machine stops, his limps not visible and entire body orange. The elephant pulls a lever and the horse rolls down a slide and up to the surface where a few other pumpkins are that huge, there were a few people standing around as one took interest and starts to rub and thrust against his ass.

“But, it’s…” He recognized all the former men who worked for the farmer!! They all were on different pictures made by the farmer once they got engaged to that work! Meaning the farmer lied… He never did let them go away, they all became sluts down there or did it too… Becoming a pumpkin! Those pumpkins are full of juice since everytime that he moves the loud sloshing noise let him guess there’s juice there, and some of the guys are smaller, surely because of the machinery set on their cock, it wasn’t serving at will any other food than the juice of those former furries… But at least to be fucked don’t feel so bad! “Hmm… Keep going!!” He smiles hoping to be milked too because he’s really tight!

People often kissed and rubbed the horses body, almost as if they knew each of these huge pumpkins were anthros. Which would be obvious from the penis. The person that was fucking you soon cummed quite a but in you. Next he goes in front and starts to kiss and lick the tip, pleasuring the horse as he moans a bit! “Mmmph I want the pumpkin juice so bad~ I hear its very sweet and thick!”

The horse grunted and softly moaned, enjoying this gentle and kind mannered… He wanted to tell which furry it was, but he just grown so huge he couldn’t see it, all he knew was that he was insanely good at sucking dicks! “I’m not gonna hold long, I hope you love juice! Because!” He pats his huge pumpkin body! “I got enough to feed you! But… You know what will happen if you drink this juice, right?”

He moaned and blushed, deep throating the horses’ dick as he tasted the sweet pumpkin flesh, bobbing his head up and down “I-I wanna be filled please give it to me!” It felt fuzzy with short hair, could be a canine.

“Ungh!! Here… I cum!!” He shot loudly whining and smiling pleasured by such a talented sucker! An amazing moment after all those problems that happened today! “I hope… You enjoyed the juice?” He wished he could have seen the one who swallowed his juice!

He gulps down the juice, the anthro swallowing down the sweet and thick pumpkin juice, almost like jelly, after swallowing quite a bit he pulls out and sits up, patting his gut “Mmmoh!! Thank you~”

The canines’ body begin to bloat rapidly from the contagious and delicious pumpkin juice. Becoming a big pumpkin himself for hours until the night come… By then he had reverted back to normal and kissed the horses tip “I’ll come back tomorrow!” He says before going away. Midnight has arrived when a few people came in, at first the horse felt some soft hands caressing the body before it turned into punches and kicks, hurting the horse as they all chuckled, dumb not knowing the troubles they will be in.

“Ouch!! Hey!!! Stop attacking me!!” He was too big to try and defend himself, losing often balance from the different punches and attacks!! “My gut!! Hurts!!” He is swelling uncontrollably!! And he could see two pumpkins blocking the exit!! He wasn’t understanding what was happening and then burps out some juice… Growing fear in those attacking him… Since… He grows uncontrollably!!

They all laughed and tease the horse, calling him names and such before one of them jabs their hand in a way that makes the body unable to handle any more from the increasing growth! The horse popping and splattering pumpkin juice all over the few anthros attackers! They continued their horrible deeds and don’t notice the horse had reformed and was furious at them.

“HOW DARE YOU to steal OUR juice?! HOW DARE YOU to kick US?!” He was looking possessed…

“What the?!! You’re alive?!” The leader looked surprised, seeing the horse is much bigger than all of them. The horse had huge muscles and an even bigger ball gut with a giant dick and balls ready to use! “Heh d-doesn’t matter we will still kick your ass!”

“Hehe… Do you know what happen to those bursting a pumpkin?” He asked them, all covered by the juice…

“Y-yeah we have heard! Y-you grow into a pumpkin but… Um…” They shake a bit before trying to attack the horse!

“IT IS NO URBAN LEGEND!” He clench his body! Growing instantly a full bulge, that dick pulsed, taller than those anthros… Which got pinned down due to a strange energy field! “Oops! What… You can’t move anymore? Come on!! Try and kick me!” He enjoys to get them angry, angrier they’ll go, bigger the energy he’ll be able to drain, and stronger his body and bulge will grow!

They all grunt and try to move, becoming furious as they try to do anything, growling and grunting! “You’ll pay for this!!”

“Hmm!! Good!!” They could see with terror the horse growing taller, and a thicker, longer dick! “Time to enjoy a good wank!” He groped his dick, and slid it up and down twice, growing some juice inside him… And inside them waiting for their reaction!

Their faces turned red with embarrassment and blush, still struggling before the effect begins to take place. Their bellies had begun to do swell and slowly turn to an orange color.

“Oh my! I got a set of juicy men just for me!” He enjoyed their growth and accelerated the movement! Jacking off faster! Patiently waiting for them to grow full, tight, ripe, juicy!

“Uuungh s-stop!! This is weird!” They all groan and moaned a bit, even starting to become erected, their dicks throbbing as their bellies continues to grow and swell!

“Huff!! Ungh!! It feels too good to just stop so soon, you’re doomed to pop! Better you enjoy to jack off or else, you’ll just burst… Burst like you did burst me!” He let them move their arms to jack off, but if they dare to move for something else… They will suffer!!!

Reluctantly they started to fap, each of them growing bigger and bigger, nearing over inflated yoga balls, their dicks throbbing hard!

“Time to go faster guys! If you don’t cum soon, you’ll get too big to even jack off!” He fapped wild, speeding up constantly, grunting and nearing cum!

They do so, whimpering and moaning as two of them cummed big loads while one was having a little big of trouble, getting more and more difficult to touch their dicks, size of a couch now, as their limbs slowly got swallowed by their belly!

“Hey you!! You did not cum…” He wanted to help the smaller furry! Walking to him and asking deep looking into his soul! “Do you want me to jack you off? Or you wish to burst as a weak balloon?”

He wanted both, out of those two he was forced into this by peer pressure, having no one to rely on, he said nothing as he was too nervous to speak…

“IT IS NOW OR NEVER!” He jacks off a bit, growing the pressure one level higher… Dangerously explosive now… “SPEAK AND TELL YOUR ANSWER!”

“I WANT TO CUM!” He yells out loud, he never wanted to hurt anyone, it was mainly the first two, all their bellies were fit to pop, looking like a pumpkin, all of their bodies creaking and groaning!

“You don’t seem to be bad… Unlike those two… Did… Did they manipulate you into doing this?” He looks at him while fapping slightly… “Do you wish to be a pumpkin and stay alive? But also take revenge over those who did manipulate you many times already?” He did see that it was not the first time that it happened because of them…

"You wish your dick becoming the pump which will grow them to their demise? I have the power to do that, you'll stay alive... But you'll be permanently a pumpkin, it's the only cost of it... You want it?"

After a few seconds of thinking he nodded, wanting to stay alive, not caring about the other two, his belly throbbing and on the verge of bursting, everyone was whimpering as his dick was still throbbing and leaking “Th-they always manipulate me… Th-they say its harmless but then here we are!”

“Don't worry about their evil doings anymore... It’s over now because you'll be safe… You have two choice, you may suck me to not see their explosion, and I’ll jack you off, or you wish to see them burst?” He rubbed that dick waiting for the answer before he would fap you for the great finishing!”

“Hehe, I-I’d like to do both!” He said, with a smile, leaning back a bit “A-although I-I’d like to cum when they explode as well i-if thats of, o-or maybe we can do a sixty-nine?”

“You may choose anything you wish, don’t fear me!” He kisses the beautiful shy chubby pig… “I won’t be any bad!” He kisses him and starts to suck that pig with much appetite, growing tighter those anthros who were already ready to burst!

The pig groans and moaned, looking at the other two, watching to see them meet their fate. The pigs’ skin went from pink to orange as his dick tasted sweet like pumpkin pie, steadily throbbing and getting close to cumming!

“Here we go for the fireworks!” He deep throats your dick, licking it with passion and wishing to swallow down all that cum!!

He groans and blushes hard, the pig bites his lips before letting out a squeal of pleasure, groaning and moaning as he fills the horses’ mouth with semen!

The horse shot his cum, a so strong one, that it just loudly splashed over the face of the piggy! And the two other anthros exploded loudly…

“Now you’re free of them! Enjoy your new life as a pumpkin furry!” He hugs you tight!

He smiled and his orgasm dies out, happy to be one as long as he is with the horse, feeling love for him…


	3. Day 3 - Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading and don't hesitate to leave a review :3  
> (DONE in PAIR with www.furaffinity.net/user/josl/ )  
> (Warning /!\ : Contains! Cumflation / Bursting / Belly Inflation / Weight Gain / Very explicit content)

**Octummber 2020**

  
  


Day 3

  
  


SWEET

  
  


The city of Fatville was a glorious place, an utopia of some sorts. No one was discriminated, everyone was happy, and it was mainly populated by men. Very horny men! Most of the people were either obese or fat. Others were muscular or toned. Many are dom or sub or admirers.

There is a reason why Fatville is named like it. In the heart of the city was a factory. A big, giant building that produced many types of toys, along with the world’s fattiest foods and the world’s sweetest of treats.

No one had ever seen the owner of this factory, only the minions who worked for him.

People have wondered what it was like in there. One peculiar tiger was also interested in this factory since most of his toys are from there and almost all he eats was the fat food from there.

Despite eating almost nothing healthy, the tiger was just fat. Pretty much to normal body in Fatville.

One day, the tiger went out to go do some hopping when he spotted a group that was making quite a commotion, Tiger went in to take a look and in the newspaper, in the headlights… It said that the famous factory packed 3 Rubber Tickets that is coated in gold, the ticket holders shall arrive in two months at ten in the morning at the front gates of the factory for a once in a life time opportunity to explode the factory.

To find these tickets, they could only be found in his products of foods or drinks or sweets. As well as his toys that were made.

Everyone wanted to try to win one of the so few existing tickets, the malls and shopping areas just ran out of products in days.

The tiger also wanted to win. And he was rather wealthy due to the family inheritance, his father being the biggest tiger in the world.

The tiger purchased many of the foods and drinks. Trying to win the prize.

On the news one day, a fat and hunky hippo had found one ticket, he showed it off as people were more frantic! Buying things out of any market in miles!

And eventually the entire city ran out of stock of the factory’s products.

Two long weeks past and once the news show that a big elephant had won the ticket, he was boasting around and showing everyone the ticket, making a big deal out of it.

The final weeks are arriving and no one had found the last ticket.

Now, the tiger felt hopeless… He wanted to give up… His biggest dream ever was about to fade.

The tiger walks to a sweet and sex building where people could buy candy or drinks and have some fun.

A very good friend of the tiger was a lion, the cashier and bartender of the place. He walks in and the lion already notices the sadness.

Walking in dressed with only a speedo, his big round belly showing as his muscles weren’t that big but still pretty strong. His speedo was stretched quite wide from the size of his dick.

Lion looks at tiger and sighs. “Hey. What’s wrong man?”

I took a sit… Looking at the bartender lion… “You know the event running, I feel so curious, who makes us such a delicious food… It feels weird to eat marvelous meals without having someone to say thanks! I wish I could see the owner and thank that person for the happiness he brings me daily!”

“Heh, I know what you feel. We also have a stock of his products if you want, you can buy some. I’ll cut you a discount if you want!” He smiles sweetly, serving the tiger a free cum of very fizzy soda.

“Guess I’ll drink till this belly is ready to burst today? Or should I eat to the brim for you?” I would love to give this lion a kind way to repay all the times he was so generous with me…

“Hehe… Well…” His face goes red as he holds a hose where the tank of soda comes from “I-I’d like you to drink till you’re ready to burst!” He smiles and you smell a very familiar arousing scent!

“You’re one naughty lion aren’t you! Gimme that hose! I’ll drink it down! Also I heard that the company had weird idea to tell it can be hidden in any of their products! Just imagine what if they did put it at the bottom of a tank of soda!” I laughed loudly! “Is someone horny? I smell this manful scent, and this is no ordinary soda there!”

His face is red as his giant dick bulges and you could see his cock erecting over the counter, smiling! “I-I suppose I have some cream soda for you later~”

“Some cream soda? Those products are rare enough around town! I heard none were available since days!” His gut gurgled… “Oh, I’m thirty!” He downed the glass you offered so kindly a minute ago, all of it in just three seconds, chugging fast and loving the taste!

The lion blushed hard, embarrassed as he points at his dick “I-I meant my dick but yeah I do have a secret stash of the cream soda.” He smiled and blushed as your belly began to expand a bit from drinking it.

“Then fill me both ways! I’ll drink from the hose and you’ll fill me with your cream?” I smile very naughty… Wishing some fun!

“Hehe o-okay!” He excitedly turns on the flow and gets behind you, a few people surrounded to watch, all of course were erected, his dick gently prods against your anus.

Chugging from the hose all the soda I could without letting some falling down to the ground, and from excitement, it was softly letting your dick enter me.

He grunts and groans a bit, his large dick stretches your anus, blushing as your belly swells and grows from the liquid and carbonation.

I keep on chugging, wishing to have the highest possible amount of soda and gas inside my gut! Growing a larger and rounder balloon ball! “If only it was fattening… I wish I was super fat! Maybe that’s why I don’t have a ticket… I’m smallish…”

“Heh well… Nnngh~” He grunts and holds your belly as he humps and thrusts “Uuugh~ okay hehe I can help if you want to find the ticket!”

I almost choked from hearing this and swallowed faster because I took a second to take back my breath! “W-What?!!” Whispering to the handsome lion!! “How?! I… I would love to… But do I really deserve help?”

“Hehe, yeah! I can help by buying some of the products and open them with you!” He smiled widely and blushed hard, panting hard as he thrusts and groans!

“Huh? But it’s mostly what everyone does since weeks, how your items will be different?” He is panting a bit, bloating further with your soda and enjoying your dick!

He smiles and chuckles “Who knows maybe we will be lucky!” He smiles and humped harder as his dick throbs!

I clenched my butt trying to make you cum, rubbing my gut while chugging more and more of that tasty fizzy liquid! The rotund balloon I used to have almost doubled in size, not becoming a ball gut! “Come on! Fill me up!! Stop holding your load! I want it deep inside! Then we will try to find the ticket!”

He growls louder and give you your wish, thrusting as deep as possible before finally unload tons of cum into you, making the soda fizz and become even more gassy!

“Ungh!! Damn don’t!!” I burped very loudly not able to hold the soda gas! Chugging faster afterward to compensate the loss in size! Wishing to be the biggest… But the tank was now empty… And that huge balloon fizzing softly! “Oops!! I emptied your tank!!” He felt sorry because he wasn’t thinking he would drink so much!!

He smiled and continued to fill your balloon belly with his cum, panting hard as he gave your body good shakes with every thrusts to make you expand faster!

The speedo did its best to hold that gut of mine, but it snapped revealing my dick to the guys who were surrounding us! The soda fizzing strongly, and that lion grunting and roaring behind me from cumming just got me… I felt the cum dribbling down to the ground… And wanted to eat.

“Ohhhgh!!! Ungh!!” I was shooting cum over some hot bears, covering their guts with all my cum… Once it was over I told to that lion my feeling about the event! “You told you want me to find the ticket? Then I gotta eat!! I have to eat as much as I can! We will make it and find a ticket, I don’t know how or why but I believe it!”

The lion pants hard and blushes hard, kissing you and smiled! “We should start soon but first you should digest all that so you can eat a lot.” He smiles and continues his work and by the end of the day he finished work and you had digested it all. “Ready to eat?”

The restaurant was closed, I was the only guy left in there with you… And I felt ready to eat till I would burst wide open or find that damn ticket! “Yes… I am! But I want you to feed me… Even if it hurts! I won’t stop eating until this ticket is mine!”

He smiled and nodded, pulling out several wagons of food, opening up some packs but there was no ticket so he began to feed it to you.

“Hmm~~ Pecan pie, caramel! Ungh!! Fries with cheddar! Damnit!! It is so tasty!” He ate and ate, growing a fatter belly, naked since the speedo became piece of fabric when I did rip it away with my bloated tank of soda and cum back that afternoon.

He smiles and pack after pack, he made you eat since no ticket found. About a few hours in, your belly was very big, like a couch and barely halfway.

The boxes did pile around us, the groans and loud gurgled from the heavy digestion was audible all around the building… It was reddish, growing so huge I just had to sit and rub that giant mass of fat… “I’m… Full…” The gut was nicely overfilled, pretty reddish!

“Is there much left to eat?” I asked a bit desperate…

“Um… Nope, you’re only halfway done hehe… Sooo” He keeps opening boxes and feeds you more, caressing your belly and blushing!

“Yeah! Keep rubbing me!! It helps with the pressure!” I eat enjoying it again since your rubs helped the upset stomach to calm down.

He smiles and keeps rubbing and kept feeding. After a while your gut was deep red and stretch mark appeared!

“Come on… There must be a ticket… It cannot continue much further… It hurts…” I cried a bit, wondering where it was… And seen you opened the last box…

He opens it and sighs “N-no ticket…” All seemed lost when you see a package sitting under the table as if someone lost it.

“Huh? Hey, that’s my favorite box… It makes weeks we cannot find those, a box of Kream Pasta! The pastas so fat they instantly grow you!!” I wonder who left it there?

“Oh… Probably some drunk but…” He grabs it and gives it to you “You should open it.”

My heart raced, it was the very last chance I could make it… I rubbed the box, and opened it softly… Handing it to you… “What is inside it… I… I don’t feel ready to watch inside it…”

“Holy shit!!” He gave it back to you tapped to the inside of the box was the last ticket! “YOU FOUND IT!!”

A loud rumbled echoed inside, and I hugged my giant belly. “ We made it!!! Should we call television? I think they would love to hear about that long story on how we found the ticket… Also I think it will be what will get the other two to stop boasting about their size and luck! But, are you sure you wish to give it to me?” I loved how gentle and sweet the lion was, I just couldn’t hold some cries loving how selfless he was…

“Yeah I’ll call them tomorrow morning! And I’m sure it will~ And of course you should have it.” He smiles widely and kissed your belly repeatedly, sitting on top of it and blushed hard, snuggling sleeping at your sides.

The morning came as I woke up, feeling better as I digested most of the food, but I grown a huger ball gut! Supporting there a much heavier balloon of fat!

Lion was sleeping over my ballgut, and I rubbed his back, waking him up… He seen the ticket and remembered! Running fast to the phone to call the television!

As soon as they heard about it, many teams came to cover the event! But I was still naked, lucky me, the ballgut was so huge it was hiding my huge dick under fat.

“Hmm… Err… I eaten around two tons of food, and found there the ticket! By the help of this very kind lion!”

I felt so surprised to be interviewed just because we found one ticket. Anyway the people were so happy, that is what counted the most for me!

Now that we did find it… We had just five days before the event would occur…

We enjoyed it together by feeding me everyday and each day to the max, believing it was the best possible training I could have to beat the other two!

But the very day of the event… There is only one thing I forgotten! The clothing!!!

“Err… Which clothes can I put?? I literally fit nothing anymore, like I took almost two hundred pounds… But I can’t go there naked right?”

The lion looks around and slaps your belly with a nice speedo with a shirt that exposes your belly, specifically made to make it bulge out more than usual, and its also very strong. He smiles sweetly and kisses your cheek. “I love you cutie. Have tons of fun and get super fat for me… Ok?”

“I promise!” He kisses “Why not going together to the gate? It can be nice for you to get out today, unless you got too much work?

“Hehe yeah!! There is going to be a huge party here so I gotta stay. Sorry sweetie!” He kisses you as he goes and gets ready for it.

I dressed myself with the shirt which barely covers past my navel, which has popped out from how huge and round I am. The speedo has a hard time to cover my dick which grown some because of the spicy hot dog you fed me that strangely tend to grow dicks bigger…

“How do I look?” I felt shy wishing to look good for that event which would be the one of my life!

He blushes hard and rubs his bulge! “You look amazing! N-now go there before it’s too late!” He smiles and waves goodbye!

“Sure!” Waving goodbye, I ran, the ticket in hand to the center of the city, where the factory gates are, waiting in line with the elephant and the hippo.

The elephant and hippo were already there. Elephant was dressed in a dominant type, leather leggings and sleeves with a shirt that doesn’t cover the belly, only the chest and the hippo was wearing… Nothing. Except a choker, he smiles and shakes your hand “Hello!” The elephant looks over at you and scoffs.

"Hi! I believe you both know each other, is he your feedee?" Smiling, I wished I could free the poor hippo of the choker he had to wear.

“Hehe, we are just random people I just like to wear this choker~ feels nice!” The hippo was surely a freak, and his dick supports, being all erected a bit, the elephant said nothing to you.

“I wonder what you both like?” I know it is the best time to try and discover with whom I’ll have to deal with! I believe in friendship… But I’m not particularly sure this elephant will be very friendly…

“Oooh!! I’m into many things! But the biggest pleasure I get is when I make other pleasured!” He smiles and gives your bulge a rub ad the elephant grumbles

“I’ll make you mine!!”

“Huh? Make me yours?” I wondered “How?”

He grins and holds a collar thats spiky especially on the inside.

“Huh?! But it must hurt this thing no?!” I was a bit angered, wondering how can anyone wear that!

“Oh yes! Trust me it hurts but hehe! It also makes anyone aroused despite the pain~” He licks his lips as his huge dick showed which was much bigger and thicker than almost everyone!

Then everyone gasped, the clock tower rinds and the doors to the factory opened (the doors, not the gate) coming outside was a huge green dragon, wearing a purple and green cale, a speedo that looked like a thong for him.

His body was perfectly sculptured, beautiful round ass, huge fire ball belly, large bulging muscles and a hyper cock and balls.

Everyone blushed and event the elephant looked surprised and blushed.

I observed the dragon smiling, unlike the others who all were impressed or overwhelmed by such a beauty, I wanted to hug that dragon, to kiss him and thank him for the delicious food I could eat each passing day! Then whispered hoping the dragon wouldn’t find impolite I speak “Then, we’re not the top anymore?” Towards the elephant to give him back what it sent me! A bit of sarcasm.

The elephant grumbles, even though he wanted to say no, he knew it was true.

Standing at the gate now, I looked at the three of them and gave a small seductive smile. “Tickets please!”

He handed it gently to the green dragon… “Here, I eaten tons to find them down, I would dig down a desert of food just to honor you!” He knelt softly towards the dragon.

The hippo looked at the elephant submissively

“He has the tickets! Don’t ask mine, he got two, and kindly accepted I join.”

“Oh? Interesting.” He gets the tickets from the elephant who all of a sudden kind and joyous “Ticket holders… I welcome you… To the factory” I open the gates to let the three of you in.

The joy was immense! Entering inside the factory that produce happiness… I wanted to learn about everything! But also to taste everything!!

“Hmm!! This corridor is long… I wonder how huge it must be once inside?”

The elephant leans down and whispers to your ear “I’m gonna make him like me alot~ so much that he will listen to me hehe!”

“I don’t think it is his cup of tea, and him, bottoming? You really think what you say?” Telling this grows the elephant pride, because he KNEW he was the ultimate top!

He chuckles and grins, patting his gut “I know so he has to~” You could inflate his ego up as he is easily able to swell with ego about himself!

The hippo seen that gut swelling! “Damn master, you’re even bigger!! Lovely! I’m sure you’re the biggest blimp of the world!”

“Yesh, I know!~” He laughs a little and flexes a bit, knowing he has to be bigger! “You both are just scum to me! Hehe!”

“Ungh… You need to just remind yourself you’re the best, so maybe you’re the weakest after all?” Tiger smiled waiting for a reaction, he smiled, just wondering how big the ego of that damn elephant could go!

“HEY! You know damn well that I’d beat your ass!!” He growls hard as I gave a loud cough and slammed my fist against the wall which shook the whole hallways “Gentle men, if you all can refrains from fighting, that would be great. Anyways…” He pushed a button and a pair of door opened in front of us and inside the room was a giant stadium sized zone filled with rivers and ponds of soda, little hills and nature of fat foods of meats, melted cheese and everything tasty around! “Dig in!”

“Oh!!! Really, I can eat what I want?” The exalted tiger smiled, and wanted to hug the green dragon to thank him!

“Yummy! I’ll enjoy some bacon!” The hippo wanted to go there but didn’t know if that possessive elephant will let him move somewhere without his permission…

The elephant pulled the hippo with him, growling a bit, I look at the two for a bit and sigh, before going to the elephant. “Young man, I want to say thank you for your kind gesture and words even though it wasn’t necessary!”

"Heh, it's not easy to be naturally a top, but for sure it must be impressive to rule such a land! Filled with food all over! I'm sure you could need a someone strong someday to help with all that!"

“Hmm… Well… I suppose it isn’t that easy. But yes you are correct, you do need someone to stay here and work with me in the factory but I’m not sure who.”

“Hehe, no need to search any further! You got THE man!!! The strongest, the big top!” He flexes in front of you, trying to stay the strongest man here! Wishing to always be the first! The best! The strongest!

“Well yes, you have the power… You do seem to be a good fit for the team. But allow me some time to think alright. Go out and enjoy yourself.”

“Yes sir!” He nods and walks on the field to go and enjoy some tasty food!

Hours passed by, all three had been eating non stop, for sure very thirsty!

“Gentlemen as much as you all have had a good filling. I notice no one drank. So please follow me if you’d like to drink.”

“Sure!” The tiger follows you with his huge ball gut, he waddles slightly to walk to them.

“Ungh! But I wanted more food…” The hippo couldn’t enjoy enough of it, the elephant moved them both to the river.

He tugs the hippo as he follows me, walking through another hallways before we enter a large room that has plenty of soda all around! “Please drink a few but not more than four, it’s extremely carbonated. I’ve tested it and even on the strongest of flesh like material it still popped!”

“Four what? Liters?” That tiger wondered

“Oh, then I’ll only have three I think!” The hippo sighed afterwards…

“Four bottles!” The elephant goes ahead and drinks three, as he was distracted I snuck a big chunk of food for the hippo, knowing he wanted more!

That tiger softly chuckled and nodded at the hippo, joyful about it!

He smiled at the green dragon and munched joyfully those tasty chunks! “Thank you!” He blushes!

I nod and stand up watching, the elephant burping quite a bit, I go off to the side as I seem distressed and distracted.

“Huh? Are you okay?” the striped yellow and black furry wondered if something was wrong!

“Yes I’m fine its just… I need to find someone or even two people to help me in the factory… The elephant has the perfect body but his personality will ruin the taste! … You see, that’s the secret to my foods and drinks!”

“Oh… That’s why it is so tasty since years… I love each time I can taste a good meal of yours! I wish I could be… Helping you, but would I be worth it… I don’t know… But I believe in you!” He smiles and goes to rub the hippo’s belly wishing to help him enjoy some good time!

“Heh… Well… You certainly have the personality… And the body type can be fixed! Hmm…” After a while, I called them together!

“Alrighty and now for the best part! Dessert!!”

“Yay!!” The tiger was excited! Jumping, which got this ballgut bouncing! “Hope you still have some space!” He pats the huge elephant!

“Hmm!! Some cake?” The hippo smiles and would gladly enjoy some!

“Alright everyone, lets move!” He begins walking down the hall again, the elephant grins and squeezes the hippos’ ass “Heh, you better be ready to worship me later!”

That tiger followed the group and told the elephant

“You’re not so huge and tight yet… You need to be bigger to deserve worship!” He told it not to be hurtful, only to kick that sensitive ‘ego’ button of that big dumb-o-jumbo.

“Yeah… You’re right!!” He takes in deep breathes with his powerful lungs, filling his belly more, liking the attention!

Whispering to that elephant then “I think that, if you keep on going, you’ll get that dragon’s attention!” It was just some delicious poisonous word there…

“Nnngh!! You’re right!~” He was easily manipulated in this state, huffing more as his dick gets harder, groaning a bit! “Mmmmph!”

Adding some more fun to the already going fun… “Yeah!! It’s working! He is almost seeing it, faster! He will turn to you!”

He huffs more and grows, his belly becoming the size of a couch, growling! “Mmmph I’m the fucking biggest!! Nngh so fucking horny!!”

Eventually kneeling to that elephant about to start a blowjob, ready to submit! “Now… Go for it! He is all yours!” Softly licking the tip.

“HEY DRAGON!!”

I turn around and look at the elephant who takes big, huge breathes, making himself bigger as he feels his dick being pleasured!

“This is WHY you should keep ME!!! I’M the fucking BIGGEST!!!”

I sigh softly and pretend… “Oh my… Such an enormous belly you have. I’m impressed.”

“Sure you can be!!!” He kept on taking deep breathes, to gulp them feeling proud of how giant he was becoming! Carelessly overinflating though… Especially with the soda still inside which did not expand yet inside there!

“Heheh well… Keep it up I just might pick you to stay!” I whisper to the hippo. “Do you want to pop him?”

With a bit of fear, the hippo nodded, disliking how unfair the elephant was behaving toward him!

“Hehe, would you like to top him for once and pop him with your cum?~”

“I don’t know, can I really do it… I mean…” He is shy but he wants to do it very deeply…

I kiss his cheeks “It’ll be fine, you can have a new master, one that will make you much more happy!”

“Like whom?” The hippo felt sad, wishing to find a good person…

“Well, perhaps me?” He kisses the hippo’s cheek!

He smiled, feeling more comfortable! “What will be your first order then master?”

“Tease the elephant and make his ego bigger then when I say! And go, climb him and fuck his mouth!” I smiled and told the same to the tiger!

He nods! “Hey big jumbo bellied elephant!! Keep going! It arouse the dragon!” Loudly told the tiger!!!

During that time, the hippo jumped on that belly to go and fuck the elephant’s mouth!!

He looked surprised and growled! “Get off me you whore!!” He tried to push the hippo on himself!

“Don’t push me away, the dragon would be pleased to know how strong you are at making blowjobs! He wishes you to be the biggest of his candies and well filled with milky, sweet cum!”

Hearing this, he instantly lets the hippo do it; sucking the hippo off as he grows bigger and bigger, as he groans!

“Hehe! Also I wonder what will happen if we shake it? Did the soda fizz fully inside you?” I stopped my blowjob, to shake that huge belly!!

“Nnngh yes!! Make me bigger!” He groans and flexes himself as he grows bigger even more!

“Then SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE!!!” He play with his paws to pat and strongly press that gut! “You’ll be the biggest of the elephants!!”

Softly fucking that mouth, the hippo was near to unload!! “Damn… I’m gonna cum…”

“MMMOH Y-YES I CAN TAKE IT!” His belly grows very fast, quickening filling the hallway, his gut stretching and starting to creak!!

“Ready for the great fireworks? The dragon loves you!” He got back to suck that giant balloon, being hidden by that giant ball of gas, soda and soon cum will flow as well…

“UNGH!!” the hippo came, loads after loads fillind up the giant elephant to the brim, leaving him literally mind-fucked by so much pleasure!

He felt the biggest and the strongest, wanting more as he kept suking, making a fist as his belly strains, his growth slowed down but the pressure increased that makes it all the harder!

“Ungh! What a blimp!!! So impressive!” Told the tiger with my envy, sucking faster!

“Damn, I hope you’re hungry slut! You gotta be the BIGGEST!!” Shouted the hippo!

He didn’t care being called anything, he just kept growing and growing, his belly deep red and ready to pop!

“Good bye elephant.”

The tiger left to reach around the navel and poked it deeply, with the paw! “Oh my he’s gonna burst!!!”

After taking in a bit more cum and his belly torn apart and exploded! All that remained was stretched scraps of a very high ego skin. I smiled sweetly and spoke into a mic “Clean up in Hallway 3, take scraps down to… The naughty dungeon!” I smirked and a group of people came in to clean up.

“Now both of you. Follow me and would you like that choker off?”

The hippo nodded! Willingly wishing his freedom a bit!

“What is the naughty dungeon?” The tiger was very curious about what was in there, wishing more information about this location.

“It’s basically where people like him would reform and stay to learn their place!” I smiled and led them to a romantically lit room where many other types of animals are, all of them being pleasured and filled by food or cum!

“Damn!! What a lovely place!” The hippo felt ecstatic!!

“I think I wouldn’t dislike that job. I mean… Damn look at this guy, he is huge, one giant chub… Pleasured and fed all day… How cute!”

“Hehe yes… With you two and proper stretch training, the product could be better than ever. Would you two like to work here?”

“I… I would find it nice!” The hippo couldn’t resist temptation!

“It would be so great!” That tiger was very enthusiast!

“Hehe great! If at all you feel uncomfortable, let me know if I can fix it!” He lead them to a horse like cage, empty for two (two sides) “Now go ahead and eat all you want.”

“Mr Dragon… You wanted to select someone for what then if we both just eat?” The tiger wondered before he would enter the cage.

“You both were selected because I feel good with you two. The products will be better than ever, two men accompanied the tiger and hippo, both the perfect dream body to care for them.

“It means… You select us?” He smiles looking at the horse of his dream!

The caretaker for the tiger was large horse, his belly big and round like the dragon’s but his muscles were sculptured so smooth and firm, his mane flows elegantly and is soft, he spoke in a soft and deep voice that just makes him feel comforted! “You ready to be fed sweetie?~”

The speechless tiger rubbed that firm butt of his caretaker! “Y-y-yeah!!” He was almost speechless to the beauty of his feeder!

“Hehe good!” He holds a big buger and kisses your head! “Open wide cutie!”

“Yes sir!” He opens mechanically his head and was ready to welcome the burger! “How big will I grow?”

“Hehe, as big as you can be!” He smiles sweetly, pushing the burger into your mouth.

Once they worked in the factory, it produced the best ever products yet, skyrocketing the business and making their lives a luxury!


	4. Day 4 - Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading and don't hesitate to leave a review :3  
> (DONE in PAIR with www.furaffinity.net/user/josl/ )  
> (Warning /!\ : Contains! Cumflation / Bursting / Belly Inflation / Weight Gain / Very explicit content)

**Octummber 2020**

  
  


Day 4

  
  


THIEF

  
  


That night was very strange… But surely the cutest ever I had, first I prefer to tell you the backstory that lead to it.

I am a pig, one chubby and kind loyal pig. I work each day in a factory of tanks and compressor of Fatville.

I’m in charge of filling the tanks of oxygen and testing if they’re well filled. I always found very fun the process of testing, until I accidentally got myself inflated one day by one of my tanks!

It was an amazing but funny sensation! My huge pig balls compared to my belly were small, and it got me very curious about growing fatter and bigger in general! It was no secret for anyone my dream of being a huge hog! But I was so shy and concerned about the other’s view that I did something slightly illegal…

I was often modifying the quantity of tanks at the very end of the day to the normal number cutting one, that way I could enjoy to return at night and inflate myself with it! And try to fit as much air as possible from the tank inside me!

What a delicious time it was! It was often getting me in surrealist situations! Even once I thought I would really burst, but… Heh, the fact I slept saved me!

Never mind! It made already some months that I was inflating! And now, the comments were no more aiming at my balls that were particularly huge for a pudgy pig like me but… That… I was looking more rotund than before! It did hit in the eyes of the others! Especially that Dragon! Damn, I’m around 5’11, this dragon is at least two foot bigger than me! I’m maybe 230, I’m sure he is more than 350!!!

Guess for the size I’m no match! But I know he likes my blue eyes, he often told I look too serious, that I should enjoy some more leisure… If only he knew the truth about me… I enjoy leisure that won’t fit what he likes I think. But I hope no one will find out that I steal tanks from time to time for my own personal inflation!

I was daydreaming and forgetting about what I had to do… The dragon came near to me and…

The dragon had to work over night tonight due to the cameras catching someone coming in at night doing whatever they do.

So being the strongest of the crew, the boss assigned me! I’m a dragon, a half god if you wish.

Not too many people know about me. Usually I keep to myself but recently just jacking off myself after a while… It’s gotten… Old, you could say!

So I stopped jacking off for a while and hoped I could find a mate but sadly almost everyone I try to meet is either scared or not interested…

So gradually my balls would grow and swell, getting huge, to the point where I couldn’t even wear pants.

But there was one special pig that didn’t fear me. And often I found myself thinking about him. Longing for him! But the more time goes by, the more desperate I became.

Even though I’m much bigger than everyone that works in the factory. I’m still very shy.

So, one day, I approach him and gulp a bit “Um… H-hey there!”

It made that pig jump a bit scared from the unexpected presence, as he was lost in his thought!!!

“Oh! Sorry I did not see you were there!” His pants were tight due to those huge balls and seeing the huge dragon he smiled! “So, what you work on today? I hope you found more clues about the events of the last days?”

I blush a bit and smiles, looking down at your big swollen balls “Um… Hehe! S-sorry for scaring you but no haven’t found anything. Although I know they are chubby so it wouldn’t be too hard to catch it.”

He laughs “Hehe! Chubby men are common there!” He looked at your huge gut and admired it, wishing he could proudly walk with the same giant fat ball gut! But he was really amazed by your balls! “Hmm… How it comes they grew so big?”

I smiled and blushed as I also stare at your large belly, blushing hard and giggling, purring a bit. “Hehe! It um… Grows pretty damn fast because I can’t cum!”

He chuckles… “I know I took so much weight my blue working outfit are almost ready to pop… I still wonder why to use buttoned full outfit!” Each time he took a step, his gut wiggled and those buttons ready to pop were hardly keeping inside all of this pudge!

“Hmm… Then I will make inventory and if you wish maybe we can see each other together… When I’m done?” He smiles and blush…Wishing to grow bigger for him, just to get him to stare longer at that belly!

“Um… S-sure! Hehe!” He blushes hard and shuffles his pants, panting a bit “I-I’ll um… Be waiting for you for the lunch in my office alright?” He smiles and blushes, kissing your cheek!

“Sure!! I go fast to do the inventory!” He walked away, going to the place where he could count the tanks, and felt a great urge to grow this gut some just to catch more the attention of that beautiful dragon. But he felt scared, what if he was watching the cameras that are in the backroom? If he does he will know who is using those tanks… Since today we are only two working as it’s one of those extra summer work days we took!

Often enough, he lost the tracks and had to count multiple times the tanks… Wishing furiously to pump up that belly to impress the beautiful giant bellied dragon… “Okay… seventy tanks!” He looked at the camera, gulping loudly and modifying on paper the number to sixty-nine … Hoping he wasn’t watching them… Because he was about to make it!

The camera blinked to show there they’re on but the dragon could or could not be behind the cameras, it was a gamble that the pig could take, I smiled and went off to my office to finish my work.

“Damn, I want it, I know he’ll love it!” Hisssss, made the loud tank as he did use a tube to link it to his ass, and let the air flow in there! Softly whimpering, holding his moans… “U-ungh… Bigger…”

The air tank hisses as a powerful flow of air goes through the tube and into your ass, flowing softly into your belly!

“Oh, my, I hope he will forgive me, but it feels too good! And I just want to make him happy by getting this dragon to stare longer at me!” He turns the valve and let it flow, faster and faster!

More and more air pumps into your belly, forcing your skin to stretch as time goes by!

“Damn I should have taken off my clothes! It’s tight!! It hurts the buttons!! Gotta pop them off!” He rubs the fabric, stretched a lot, and those buttons are very near from jumping everywhere!

If those buttons pop off, it would make a bunch of noise and could attract the dragon. He could be furious at you for this.

I just imagined him being angry, and tried to reach the tube desperately!!

It was only getting more difficult, the clothes getting painfully tight, the tank still pushing more air!

I try to turn the valve to switch off the air flow! Wishing by all means to stop the inflation from bursting those buttons away!!

Right before the suit could burst apart, the air tank had run out miraculously, no more air flowing and the buttons on a constant threat popping off!

I was in one embarrassing position, but been able to leave the tube here. Now doing my best to keep my balance, waddling to your office.

It took some time but once you arrive, you see me a little busy! “Just finishing up! And how many tanks did we have today?”

“Sixty-nine sir!” He blushed looking at you, loving your extreme proportions.

“Strange… I swear we should have seventy today… Damned thief!” I turn and look at you and my eyes widen, my face goes red as I start at your huge body blushing incredibly hard!  
“I even counted thrice to make sure I made no mistake… The count was sixty-nine tanks of oxygen, no more, no less!” Slight rumbles echoed inside me.

“Um… Alright!” I clear my throat and splash my face with some water to calm down, I had some hair that lines down my belly and around the navel with some short beard that looked a lot like a bear type, short and a little stubby around the chin and cheeks. “Alright, well… Um… Did you already eat without me? Ehe”

“Just a small appetizer… Because I was particularly hungry!” A loud rumble ran through the wide ballooned gut! Those buttons on the verge of explosion any wrong move I would do. I was sweating a bit, having a hard time to move with such a gut! My skin was beautifully pinkish, and my nose we round like piggies! A nice smile and blue eyes filled with very good and kind intentions! I just hoped he wouldn’t ask me to sit, or those buttons would just burst off!

I make an audible gulp, acting a little nervous! “W-well I wonder what the main c-course would look like heh… Um… C-could you wait outside real quick? I need to do something.”

“Sure I will!” As I turn back from you, you could see that nice round shape, nicely bulging on both side, almost spherical! I was barely fitting the door, having to walk on side, and had to try twice to avoid popping off a button.

I close the door behind you and sigh, after a few seconds, you start to hear me moan quietly, peeling through the small window, you see my hyper sized dick throbbing that is taller than me and nearly as thick as your belly, you hear me moaning a bunch and even see me blowing a rubber balloon up!

It got me softly oinking… Wishing I had a pump or something to satisfy you. If only there was a pump anywhere… I was reddish as an apple, enjoying the view and snorting a bit!

You hear me moan your name as I pop the balloon, cumming hard into a condom and panting hard, whimpering as you see my cock and balls grew even bigger! Almost like a curse was put there!

I was oinking loudly when I heard the balloon popping while you called out my name, and was sweating profusely… Finding you handsome, crying to be weak not to reveal my feelings… Wishing… I was… Your balloon… Your piggy floating balloon!

I cleaned up and unlock the door and open it, surprised you were there and acted as if nothing happened. “Oh… Um, didn’t think you’d stay here. Well, lets get going shall we?”

“Oh, I was mostly looking at the hangar, I find it cute when there is no one! But sure lets get going!” From shyness I felt gassy, and belly was ballooning a very slightly bit more! “Oh… No!”

“Hm?? Is… Is something wrong?” I look concerned as I scratch my belly a bit, staring at you.

He did all the effort he could to hold his belly, going more red… But a loud rumble occurred and POP! One button flew away to smash at your navel! As if this belly was filled with something completely different than food, was it… Air?!

“Wait… I thought it looked… More round than it should… D-did… No…” I looked at the footage and replayed it and we both see you blowing up like a horny pig!

He was speechless… Fearing greatly your reaction… But loving you very deeply nonetheless… Feeling it would please you…

… He turns his head and looks at you, then at your belly, he sighs and closes the door locking it. He then strips himself, his erecting dick growing massive!

"No more rubber balloon... I wish to be your piggy balloon! Pump me till those button pops! Till you're happy!! I wish to bring you happiness!!" He was deeply speaking, feeling since some month you did grow frustration and lonely in your office…

“You have no idea how badly I’ve wanted this!” He strips naked and blushes hard, pulling your pants off, but keep the shirt on as he growls a bit! “Ah!! damn it!” Quickly I get away and run off, then come back with ten tanks!

“Oh boss… I’m sorry if my balls and dick aren’t as huge as your magnificent and outrageously gorgeous one! I wanna pop out my navel, I dream of that! I also dream to be your balloon!! Because you’re the only one who did accept me as I am without judging me!!” He smiles and cries a bit, happily watching you!

I smirk a bit and kneel down to kiss your cheek, caressing your belly before shoving a hose into your anus and panting softly in lust! “I want you to be my huge leathery pig that I pop over and over in ‘punishment’ for stealing tanks of air!”

“Yes sir!! I wanna be YOUR rubbery balloon! I don’t want you to puff any other balloon than me… I… I loved you called out my name but here I want you to call it out, while jacking off pumping the real pig and not just a latex balloon!!” He kisses and hugs you, loving very deeply your beautiful harshness!

He kisses back roughly, turning the valve as air flows into your belly, the dragon bumps his belly against yours, growling!

“Ungh!! Yeah! You wanna grow too? Can I puff… My lover like a balloon?” One button popped and humorously ended between your two huge pecs! “Hahaha!” You could see this balloon gut growing fatter and fatter looking, that was one round piggy, also the navel was softly growing shallower!

I grinned and roughly grip your thigh, my hardened dick against your inflating belly, panting a bit “Of course you can puff me up!~”

“Ungh!! It’s gonna be so good!!!” He puffs you very smoothly, wishing it to be very pleasurable! Believing you’ll be giant too if I do it!

I grinned and moaned, letting the pig puff me the dragon, making his belly grow and stretch! “Fuck, I’m already close!”

The pig felt playful, and puffed as fast as he could to help you unload those balls!!! Wishing you experiment a strong and pleasurable orgasm!

The dragon couldn’t take much more and thrusted deep into the pig’s anus stretching him wide and roared, pumping out loads inside that balloon pig!

He smiled, moaning loudly, squealing a bit, oinking a lot! Snorting much!!! Blissfully filling up for his boss!!

He cummed gallon after gallon, throbbing, groaning in lust! “My fucking balloon pig!! Nnnngh!! Ohhh!! I wish you told me sooner!~”

The pig, shivering a bit, softly moaned and told, while shooting cum “I… UNGH!! I… I thought no one… Ugh!!! Would accept… It… I feel so happy to be finally accepted by someone!”

“Heheh!” He grins and turns the valve to the max now both air and cum inflating the pig. Pumping up enormously, filling him up more and more.

“Oink!! Ungh! I’m getting so tight, and full…” He was almost as big as he dreamed to become! Snorting and smiling!! “I love it!!!”

“I want you to fill this entire room with your body before exploding, understand?” His lust was high as he humps and pumps endlessly…

“How? I’ll burst long before it cutie! How will I make it?” He doesn’t want to deceive you, fearing to not be strong enough to make it!

“Heh, well, you have been inflating for a while then if you’re the thief! I know you can do it!!” He spanks that belly and kisses the navel!

His gut groaned as air and cum were mixing, loudly bubbling… This kiss got him to shoot cum again, accidentally shooting at that giant dragon’s lovely face! “Ungh!!! I’m gonna make it, make it faster! More air!! More cum!!! I wanna be the biggest PIG OF THE WORLD!!!”

“Hehe! You will!!” He growls and puts another tank to use as he squats and thrust harder, moaning loudly!!

“Hmm!!! Fill me!! Keep it up!!” He chants it, moaning, rubbing his ever filling balloon, the room the giant dragon tended to dislike finding it ‘empty’ was really getting fulfilled with that enormous bellied pig!!!

He keeps pumping more and more cum, slowly being backed into the wall as the giant belly grows bigger and bigger!

“Almost… Ungh, it hurts… Help cutie… I don’t wanna burst yet… Help me to hold it till we just fill entirely the room!!!” He really wishes to make it just for him, because he deeply affectionate that dragon!

He does everything he can, from massaging the belly to kissing it, holding it, blishing as he keeps cumming, groaning! “You’re so fucking big! Damn blimp!!!”

That pig felt a strange peak of pressure! “Ungh!! Why doesn’t it push back anymore? I feel… I feel it’s cold ahead!!” The dragon understood very fast… He did fill almost completely the room, now he would fill up the very bit of space left before destroying the place, or burst! From the outside all that was visible if someone looked at the window is a navel and one giant bacon like balloon!!

“Hehe!! Mmmmoh!!!! You’ve filled the entire room!! That’s why!!” The pressure that grows against him felt amazing, making him cum more…

“Before I burst… I want you to know… I love your beautiful body… And you should be proud of it, me I don’t fear you, who would fear such a beautiful and kind giant? If I could I would love to be as huge as you, with the same dick and balls! So you can proudly, fiercely show that you’re not alone…” The monologue of the pig was interrupted by a ground shaking rumble! It even got the wall shaking and your balls to softly wobble!

“Heh, thank you. I really appreciate it!” He smiles widely and gives the pig a huge hug for hearing the rumbles, wondering if its the balloon about to pop or the room about to collapse!

The dragon understood those rumbles are related to that gut ready to explode like a freaking bomb... The pig cries a bit smiling! “I'll miss you... I wish I could be yours forever and giant like you but I guess, once you pop... It's finished...” He got interrupted in sentence feeling his belly was ready to explode!!! Creaking loudly and almost ripping!!!

He smiles and kept it going, moaning loudly and lewdly, not saying he will miss you back as he has plans for him, plans that will last a lifetime.

The room was filled to the maximum of it's capacity, and KABLORRRRF!!! The windows exploded from that loud blast!

He smiles and blows a kiss where the pig was and almost as if on point he was back to normal!

Unconscious, he had to rest a bit before he woke up… “Ungh… I’m… Not dead?”

“Nope. And you won’t die as long as I’m with you!” He kneels and kisses your cheeks!

The pig blushed, oinking softly, hugging your back tightly…He felt something a bit obstructing his hug, and seen that he grown nicely fatter, just enough to be very satisfied! The only problem will be that… He is too big for any of his usual clothes!


	5. Day 5 - Pear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading and don't hesitate to leave a review :3  
> (DONE in PAIR with www.furaffinity.net/user/josl/ )  
> (Warning /!\ : Contains! Belly Inflation / Weight Gain / Pearflation)

**Octummber 2020**

  
  


Day 5

  
  


PEAR

  
  


The world of the furries was hardly going through this very harsh and disastrous winter… Most of the countries are running low on food supplies… And the crops were very bad due to a too hot summer adding a terribly rainy fall.

The different nations were preparing for a potential starvation since the end of the year was approaching and no one really had an idea about how to stop this even from happening…

Many farmers tried all the seeds they had on their soil… None did particularly shown to be any effective…

Many hopes were reposing over two scientists, some of the greatest mind were called to rescue!

The great minds were called for a global crisis! The pair headed down to the location that was secret, the discussion was food.

The two brilliant guys said nothing and let their mind work, think for a while before getting an idea.

I suggest that what if people became the bearer of fruits. Then once its ripe, harvest it!

Many thought it wasn’t such a good idea especially using lives for food but the plan was that the host will be their spirits into an inanimate object right before the fruit is ripe so that way once the fruit was ready, people can heal their bodies and transfer the spirit back to normal!

Everyone thought of it and figured to try it since they were running low on time.

After a few days of getting the correct seeds. We called for test subjects, two at a time, coming was a cute tiger and a shy and nervous dog.

“Welcome. Now remember that this is voluntary, if you wish to not participate, you may leave but this will be your only chance as once the test begins you cannot leave. You will be helping the world. Do you both consent to accept the terms of anything that can happen to you?”

The shy tiger was very slender, thin, weakened by the lack of food… “Yes, I consent, better risk it here than just lose it outside…” He told with a kinda weak voice.

“Thanks, and you?”

The dog nervously nods, he wanted to help but was just nervous!

“Alright, now we will inject you a bag that’s filled with a special juice collected from using special seeds! If we are correct, the host should turn into that fruit. Are you both ready?”

The tiger closed his eyes, nodding, wishing to help them put an end to the world hunger!

“Good!”

The dog nods as the doors close, sealing off any escape, a machine holds the bag of a few seeds to their mouth.

“Open up!”

The tiger closed his eyes, believing it won’t be bad… Opening up his mouth fully.

The dog does too and the machine slowly puts the bags into your mouths.

“Now, swallow and don’t pop the bag!”

The tiger gulped that thick mixture, the taste… Reminded him of a pear juice, one of those he would enjoy when he visited his elders!

Once swallowed, the effect began to take in, the tiger feel strangely aroused, as if forced…

“It’s one strong aphrodisiac your stuff… Hehehe! It at least get me to forget that I’m hungry!” He was horny for the first time in days! A good long and thick dick, at least something finally got thick in there!

His gut began to gurgle, making him a little gassy but suddenly feeling so full!

“Damn… Hope you don’t plan to feed me another bag… I’m stuffed down there!” He rubs his gut, satisfied with the meal!

“Heh trust me, we won’t!” The belly began to bulge out as it grows bigger and more full!

“Wow!! Urrp! Err… Is there a dose I shouldn’t have exceeded?! Did I do something wrong?” He pokes his newly grown flab with much amazement!

“No, we have given you the right amount of this, this is just part of whats supposed to happen!” The belly gurgles more as your body expands but… More weirdly.

"Holy!! What the hell! I'm growing!!" He rubbed his gut feeling it was slimy inside!! "Is it fat?!!"

“Nope! It’s a fruit. That’s growing inside you, it’ll grow bigger and take over the body and once the explosion occurs, it will bear many fruits!”

“Huh?!! Burst?!! I’M NOT GONNA BURST!! You know what it mean if I explode you freak?!!” The tiger was angered to hear that!

“Relax. You’re not going to die!” The inflation grew faster from the emotion! “Your soul will be transferred to a dummy! Your mortal body will explode. We will fix it and transfer you back to your own!”

“My, it looks tedious, but if it work… Then I won’t just waste a minute to enjoy it!” The lusty tiger did not wait and wasn’t ashamed to just jack off while observed by the dog and those scientists!

Most blushed and the head scientist watch, aroused himself, chuckling a bit and stroking himself. “Sorry if we scared you.”

“Heh, it’s normal to be scared when we don’t know how something work and that we discover it! There is always a part that is thrilling! Damn… It’s nice, warm, filling me out! I’m gonna nut everywhere!!!” This tiger spoke so slang that it was almost gross!

He cringed a bit at the slang, rubbing his head and chuckling then grinning. “Once it’s almost ready we will transfer you alright?” Your body swells to pear like!

“Ungh!!! Yeah!! Transfer or not I want to… Shoot… Damn I can’t reach my cock!!! Ungh!!!” He was frustrated not to be able to shoot his cum!

A small cock sleeve wrapped around the tiger’s dick to further pleasure him!

“Ungh!! Yeh, make me juice!! I wanna juice out like a fruit we just press to drink it! Drain my manful juice!” The vulgar tiger was really a slut deep inside…

It vibrates against your dick and pleasures you rapidly, your body inflating bigger and bigger to a pear like form.

“Ungh!!! Yeah!!! I can’t move… Too big!! Ohhh gotta shoot, or pop!!” More insane vicious words came from this naughty tiger who was really having tons of fun from it!

I smile and soon your body begins to creak and groan, getting very close!

“I… Wanna… Cum!!! Come on… Just a bit… More!” Purring, moaning, roaring! I wanted more than all to just shoot it all out!!!

The pressure grows more intense, the body is ripe for the picking, your dick raging hard!

When I thought it was almost over, that the process of moving was almost ready, you seen a decrease in the inflation... Very strangely, the expansion stopped at the very brim of explosion! None of you both could understand how it comes it did not occur!  
You wanted to study this effect, since on Dog it has failed to even grow any expansion! You observed a strange mutation, the fruit did implant inside him, growing him into a permanent pear... It did not seem to be displeasing this nasty tiger though! Now was your chance to check with a machine the nutritive value of the strange sweet scented juice it was leaking from his nips and dick!  
Once looking into the machine, you jumped away from your chair wondering if the machine did not just get crazy, the results were so overwhelming you did check with ten different samples... The result was, it is nutritive enough to feed someone with some drops, and the permanent implantation of that fruit turned this tiger into an endless food source!!!

Astounded, I enter the room in a dash to find out where the tigers deposit of liquids and juices, checking the mouth, moobs, then dick.

“Mew? Did you find Ungh... Something? UNGH URP!” He burped out some of the pear juice!! The scent was deliciously inviting you to lick it… To taste and drink it! It felt terribly tempting not to just let it go waste!!!

I gulp nervously and taste it, my eyes widening!! “HOLY SHIT… THIS IS AMAZING!! Not the results I was expecting but hella good!! Brink milkers!!! and lots of buckets or tubs! TANKS!!”

As soon as you chugged it, you felt your gut gurgling greasily, rumbling and growing out a thick layer of fat, now you’re well padded with blubber! And you have a subject to check the effects of it! Yourself!

Also the zone where he burped out that juice from, did refill slowly, confirming the theory that he is a permanent food storage!

I smirked and had others taste it, and similar results showed up, each gaining a bit! One naughty fox bend down to lick your dick, wondering if down there would be any better!

That fox was welcomed with a mind wrecking perfume, a strange neuro-toxin that wasn’t harmful, only inducing the idea of sucking out!

"Ungh!!" I was moaning softly, growing gently bigger balls! Ready to serve him one very thick, pear taste cum!!

He keeps sucking and licking, eager to get this tasty liquid, groaning lewdly!! “Mmmoh!!! It’s so good!!”

The liquid leaks as it is pumped by those balls into the mouth of that fox! I was smiling and enjoying to feed that fox!

He pulls back and pants!! “Holy shit!! This is amazing!!” He grown a huge layer of fat!!

The report was made not so long after, that this pear jelly that leaks from the tiger is nutritious enough to feed the entire world…

This beautiful accidental discovery from unexpected results did end the worldwide food shortage, but left only one serious side effect, now the population is for most of them around 400 to 800 pounds, with an extreme sexual desire when it comes to feeding, and that tiger is stimulated to produce more juice each day, growing bigger than a planet, being juiced eternally!


	6. Day 6 - Labor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading and don't hesitate to leave a review :3  
> (DONE in PAIR with www.furaffinity.net/user/josl/ )  
> (Warning /!\ : Contains! Enema / Belly Inflation / Massive Weight Gain / Cumflation / Lewd Scene / Bursting)

**Octummber 2020**

  
  


Day 6

  
  


LABOR

  
  


A chubby horse was running out of money and that would mean low on food. His dreams to become a big chub or balloon was slowly fading.

He needed a job quick. Luckily there, a job opening by a mansion where this rich dragon lives.

It pays well but the reputation of most rich guys made him second guess…

He eventually applies and a few hours later he gets a call that he got the position.

And is told to go to the mansion as soon as possible.

He had no real classy clothes to wear, for a new butler, and not having done his laundry, all he has left was his old slack sportswear, which was barely fitting his horse cock inside, and a bit too small shirt, which was revealing a kinda rotund fat gut.

Going there he could guess the owner must be from a pretty noble and long time running family, since the home was sumptuous! Almost a fairy tale castle!

He waited at the grids of the garden not wishing to be impolite.

Coming outside through the gates was a muscular Rhino, he was wearing a large tuxedo that was a little tight for him. “Master Drag is expecting you.”

“Sure. May I follow you to meet him?” He guessed that the best way to find Drag would be to follow the Rhino who would lead to him.

He nods and walks back to the tall mansion, walking in such a firm and polite way, opening the doors and waiting for you.

He bowed and thanked him each time he kept a door open for that horse to get in. The stallion smiled from the gentle manner he had… And took a bit of time when he was behind to look at his body, feeling impressed by his size and shape.

Up the stairs was a very fat elephant, shirtless as nothing could fit his huge round gut and monster dick. “Apologies if my appearance disturbs you.”

The stallion never seen such a giant bellied man, and that dick… It instantly grew an erection in the sportswear of his, embarrassingly trying to hide it with both his hands. “N-n-no no no!! It’s not disturbing…” He was blushing and having shaky voice!

“I hope what you say is true. Your trembling voice says otherwise but your action also tell me the truth. Now if please follow me.” He turns and starts to walk down the long grand hall, his belly and ass jiggles with every step.

Following, with a painfully pulsing bulge that bounced in this slack sportswear, the long pole stretching it a lot. Each step made him determined he would become a huge mountain chub with giant muscle and dick someday… But he felt ashamed for his first day to prove so few respect… He had no sex since weeks because of that he just overworked for some money…

He opened the doors and sitting on a throne like chair was a godly sculptured body, huge belly and muscular arms, he looks at you and chuckled “Welcome newcomer!”

“Hi… I’m the horse who applied for the position of butler.” He forgotten about his bulge because he watched this insanely beautiful dragon sitting on the throne.

“I figured you were. So what I need you to do is to rub me off. The better you do the better you’ll get in return.”

He nodded and walked to him, giving some soft rubs, wishing to accomplish his work the best way that possible.

He grins and pushes the horse onto his knees and between his legs, his hardened dick throbbing between the legs, the tip against the horses’ lips.

“Hmm!” He blushes and smiles… Rubbing it with passion… Then starting to suck it, gluttonous!

“Hehe good. After you’re done with that I’ll need you to go water my garden outside, understand?”

“Sure! I will!” He gluttonously get back at sucking your dick, loving your beautiful body and this amazing dick.

He sighs a bit, groaning as well. “Oooh fuck, this is good!! Wasn’t expecting it to be from a pro.”

He blushed and his gut groaned from hunger, he sucked faster, enjoying your dick despite hunger. Closing his eyes enjoying the scent of it.

He smiles and groaned, blushing hard and thrusting a bit, hugging your head against his crotch.

He wasn’t having a gag reflex, and took it all in, using his tongue to lick a bit the lower side of your cock base.

“Nnngh, heh! Get ready for a big load!” He stands up and aggressively thrusts, humps into your mouth, panting.

An another loud groaning shown sign of hunger, he would very warmly welcome this meal. And deep throated to not miss a single drop of it.

After a few more powerful thrusts he gushes cum loads into your mouth.

The other guys working for you could hear for some long minutes very heavy and loud swallowing noises…

Eventually I pull out and pant, and pat your head “Good boy~ profession cock sucker is always good. Now go tend to the garden.”

He rubbed his heavily bloated gut, which rounded several inches bigger and walked away to the garden, as to water it searching for a water hose to connect to some kind of tap.

Going outside to the garden, the horse follows the hose to find the tap which was on the side of the mansion but next to the water tap was another tap that said ‘The naughty hose’ which had a wolf type dick on the end of it.

He didn’t know what is was doing there, and smiled, having a small laugh… Then started to water the garden, enjoying to do so.

The garden was planted with beautiful roses and flowers, tulips and sunflowers. There was many kinds and even some vegetables were growing too.

“How lovely it is, the last gardener must have been excellent!” He had a poking wish in mind to use this strange tap… But he feared to be caught especially since it was his first day of work…

The tap was almost inviting the lusty horse to use it, just waiting to enter and pump you full of water.

“Ungh… I didn’t unload… And really this dick won’t hold much longer…” He looks around and decided to plug the wolf dick imitation in his ass.

The dildo stretched the horse’s anus quite a bit, stimulating the horse some, the tip pressing against the horse’s prostate!

“Ungh!! It was almost tailor made just fitting my butt… Ohhh I shouldn’t play more… Else I risk to lose it…” He walks to go and water the parcel… Forgetting it was in his ass.

After a few minutes the dragon comes out and notices the naughty hose was in your ass, grinning deviously he turns on the water that flows into your belly through the dildo!

I walked around, watering the garden, feeling more difficulty from the weight of water! “Ugh…Damn I guess I swallowed too much cum.” Looking back I see the dragon! “Ohh!! You’re there!” He walks back to you. “You like the garden a lot?” He rubs his belly “Ohh I forgotten the tube!!” He couldn’t reach anymore the tube! “I can’t reach it anymore!”

“Heheh I know. It seems like you gotten yourself… Naughty. So in return for pleasing me, I’ll please you!” He turns the flow to the max and sets the garden hose down. “Now do you want to cum by my feet, or hands, or mouth or something else?”

He blushes… Wondering if this giant would really give him a good blowjob! “Hmm… I would love to get sucked while growing further, and once I cum, you can take off the hose. Looks good?”

“Heh, alright.” He nods and kneels down slowly using his long tongue to lick your dick while rubbing your expanding gut.

He was shivering from the weight of his water and cum balloon expanding, slowly, the heavy weighing balloon was resting above the head of that very handsome and strong dragon. Leaking pre cum a lot.

He smiles and his mouth dives down onto the horse’s dick, sucking it and moaning softly, he too doesn’t gag.

His balloon almost hiding that head completely forcing it on that cock was a long and pleasurable moment for that dragon. He could hear the air making its way to the stomach, a huge bubbling aquarium, it was what was becoming that horse. Moaning he whined… “I won’t hold for long… Be prepared… I… I did not tell you something…” The dragon seen those balls expanding… At a really fast rate!

“Hmm? What is it?” He asked politely, still sucking the horse’s dick and gently massaged the horse’s balls and belly!

“They tend to grow giant and I can fill an elephant to the brim once I shoot… Leading to pretty messy situation!” He held his moans and whimpered a bit, shivering some more.

He grins and takes on the challenge, deep throating the dick and determined to take all the semen, moaning loudly.

He moaned, louder and louder, a thunderstorm rumbling inside those balls, and he loudly cummed inside that handsome dragon, rubbing his overfilled water balloon gut!

The dragon gulps down the cum, not wasting a single drop, rubbing his expanding belly “Mmmmph, you weren’t kidding!!”

He grunted and whined loudly, shooting tidal waves of cum not knowing why it lasts so long, and why so much… He never thought to consult a doctor as it was a waste of time, surely this was a common enjoyed side for many hypers… But rare are those who have sudden hyper balls.

The dragon groans and keeps gulping the tasty semen, his belly swelling bigger against the tight shirt, licking the horse’s tip constantly to tease him further!

He shook a bit, body trembling before having a second tidal wave coming to your mouth!! If it keeps on going, in some minutes you’ll be a gigantic dragon filled to the brim like a condom for hyper cock.

The dragon doesn’t resist, years of practice of forcing his belly to grow would finally pay off today, gulping more semen!!

The horse’s eyes widened, his belly hurting a bit, loudly gurgling, he tried to take off the hose but he was too huge for it, still the dragon swelling from his cum got him aroused enough to back up the pain and turn it into pleasure.

Eventually the dragon had to rest on his own gut as it grew that big, continuously gulping the horse’s semen, moaning loudly!

The growing dragon got him to lose balance! Falling on back, the plug well set between butt cheeks, he inflates endlessly while seeing this dragon chugging, always growing a huger cum balloon!

“Mmmmoh wow this is impressive! You can be my new breeder!” He smiles and keeps swallowing, surprisingly his belly was still soft!

Rubbing your gut I couldn’t understand how it was so soft still was mine was hard as a rock!!! “Y… Your breeder?”

“Mhm some of my butlers love to express and since you can cum an insane amount, it’ll be perfect!”

“Ungh!!! It’s still coming!! I don’t know how much will come!!!” He was fearing to burst you!

I smiled and gently rub your balls and lightly spank your taut belly, the dragon’s belly still growing larger.

“Agh!!! Don’t pat my gut… It’s… It’s gonna pop… I beg you… Take off the hose!!” It was enormous, rumbling and sloshing, so much filled with water it was creaking by doing giant sloshes, reminding you of a water barrier ready to just break!

He smirked and does so, pulling the dildo out of the horse’s bum, his belly could finally release some pressure.

Leaking some water, he leaked still some hundred gallons of cum… Almost passing out… “Ungh… Uff… It … Was so… Strong this time… Never had such an intensive cum before!”

The dragon smiled and pulls his head back, panting and standing up, patting his own big belly and kisses. “Good boy~ you will be the breeder and gardener, alright.”

“And your cock sucker!!” He whines blissful, even if his gut hurts still from the enema…

“Hehe, of course!” He kisses your lips and hugs you!

“Hmm, you’re warm! And… I got a dream… You filled the first, to be the huge balloon of someone, but I got an another… May I express and potentially request it?” The horse was shy…

“Heh, of course! What’s your fantasy that will soon become a reality?”

“I… I want to be a huge chub, huge enough to be like that elephant, too big for any clothes to fit me…” He knows his dick is a decent hyper size, and balls are unexpectedly extremely productive! But his real size is far from being impressive…

“Heh well… If you want you can be with the elephant during the feeding times. The chef makes lots of fatties foods for lunch and dinner!”

“Sure! I would love to be fed, by… By master Dragon!” He was blushing… “When is planned dinner?” He was slowly deflating back to normal size… And once he was finally emptied from all that water… That stallion could move freely to follow the dragon.

He smiled and kisses the horse’s cheek before leading him to the kitchen where the elephant was waiting.

“Damn… What a giant gut… It must be amazing to be so giant, isn’t it?” That horse enjoy to hug this huge fat ball gut! Enjoying all the fluff he can lift, letting all his weight rest against that huge balloon… Hearing that stomach!

The elephant blushes a bit as he seems more relaxed. “Heh yeah, in here I can just let loose. Glad you like it. Food will be fed to us in a few minutes.”

“Let loose? Because you were holding your gut? You shouldn’t, but I wonder if we could fit you something sexy, just like the other guy’s tuxedo earlier!” The horse imagined the giant bellied elephant with one, the buttons holding by which ever miracle, that belly insanely showing but held by those buttons… Or even better!!! A fishnet shirt!!! He was drooling against that belly, rubbing his face against it, breathing strongly on that navel from time to time!!!

He smiles and nod, face turning red as he holds you close, and smiles chuckled a bit and grew a little lusty. The chef had come back with a buffet worth of food.

“Whoa!!! So much!!! You’ll have a well fed belly!” He kisses your gut!

An erection grew under the elephant’s belly, his cheeks red as it pokes the horse’s leg!

“Oooo~~ Then I’ll feed you myself! Open up fatso!” He smiles and winks, loving that elephant a lot too!

He smiles and opens his mouth, his gut gurgling and begging for food his erection loving the attention.

The horse lift the food and throw it there, deep dunking it, burgers, fries, ice cream, gainer shake, cakes, huge amount of meat! All that was filling this huge pit!

The elephant gulps and eats the food and sweets you put into his mouth, holding his belly as it slowly grows.

“Come on guys! Help me to fill that giant pit of food full enough so it can close! It’s just like a black hole, it will close once it has got filled with enough mess!!” He throws lots of food in the air aiming at that huge mouth!

The elephant could see a ballet of food flying above him, sausage in squadrons! Pastas in butterfly shape flying to his mouth graciously! The sauce geyser falling down back into the pit that is your enormous food tank!!

He groaned and kept eating and gulping quickly; the rhino and wolf coming to help, all of them quite erected!!

The stallion whined, jumping on a wooden platform, getting a huge cake to fly away directly down that huge elephant!!

“We can make him full!” He was chuckling and throwing always more food in there!

That cake made the elephants belly grow much bigger rapidly before the growth returned to normal. He continued to eat more and more, rubbing his giant belly!

The horse poked it to find out how tight and full it was, knowing a loud rumble or groan would mean bursting full while the two others are throwing fattening cakes at that huge eater!

His belly was getting quite firm, still some ways to go but at this point, it filled about the quarter of the room, becoming bigger and bigger!

“He is still not tight enough!! Get here the FATTY MASS GAINING CAKING!!!” He loudly whined!

And as on command the chef brought a huge cake that was said to fill anyone near the point of bursting!

“Hehe!! CHAAAARGE!!!” He laughs and see they all stopped feeding the elephant… “Hey… Chaarge… No?”

The rhino and wolf grins before they lift the horse and they do indeed charge at the elephant but they put the horse on the large elephant throbbing dick and on top of that they begin to rapidly feed the horse tons of the super fattening cake!

He gulped the delicious creamy cake, feeling heavier each time he eaten any bits of it, seeing layers of fat growing above, behind, on sides some love handles, a round gut then rolls, heavier legs and arms! But he felt something poking hard as he was growing heavier, that dick was slipping in!! Impaling softly that horse which was eating, and blushing from that giant dick entering in!

The elephant lets out loud groans and moans, his dick throbbing hard inside the horse as the two kept feeding the horse more and more, each mouthful visibly made the body fatter!

He couldn’t believe what he was seeing, he was turning into what he dreamed, a giant fat balloon gut, just like the elephant!! He munched with vivacity the cake hoping there’s more!

He wasn’t even halfway done. Feeding more and more to the horse, the elephant had begun to thrust up as much as he can. His dick on the edge of an orgasm!

Smiling and rubbing his gut, he could feel his jiggly fat wobbling due to that hot elephant fucking him.

He know his position of butler will be an amazing and fun time.

Finally, eventually halfway, the horse had become like a slob, entire body immobilized with fat, rolls on the arms and legs, belly, EVERYWHERE!

He moaned! “More cake!” His dick was leaking cum everywhere!!! But if he ate more, he would explode…

Reluctantly, in their bliss of arousal, everyone was humping the horse’s belly, thrusting and moaning as they fed him more cake, the elephant yelled and began to cum gallons!

Eating crazed from excitement, no one cared about the growing rumble in the room… Faintly at first, coming from the deepest depths of the bowels of that horse!

Everyone was at their peak, groaning lewdly as the orgasm grew closer with eath mouthful and moan!

The rumble intensified! The cream puff horse growing bright pinkish, navel loudly plopping out eventually ground shaking groans and growls came out!

No one paid attention, everyone was too busy cumming and feeding, although an explosion would occur making a very sweet and big mess!

“Urrp~~…” GRRRRROOOAN, cumming and KABOOOOOOOM~!!! Delicious cream splatted everywhere in the room.

The horse woke up, with a mountainous fat belly, extremely soft to rub or to push, almost as aerial as cotton candy, and smelling sweet scent from far enough!

He enjoyed a long life serving this dragon with the wolf, rhino and elephant!


	7. Day 7 - Popsicles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This seventh part was made in pair with https://www.furaffinity.net/user/josl/  
> Enjoy reading.

**Octummber 2020**

  
  


Day 7

  
  


POPSICLE

  
  


The summer was crushing, with temperatures almost hitting three digits on most of the thermometers…

A long heat wave that lasted several days… This did not stop one pretty thick chub pig to do his jogging session!

“Huff!! Puff!!” He was running, oinking a bit as his fat was jiggling a lot inside this singlet, belly wobbling like a flan, and moobs jumping everywhere!

The fatigue grew, as the pig wearing this pretty hot fishnet singlet was sweating just like a pork, wondering how he could let himself go so much, to the point his friends this birthday bought him an extra large sized singled with a piggy noise at the middle and a speech bubble above it telling "FEED ME, OINK!!!"

The heat made the pig more hungry and crave something sweet, like a popsicle or something, looking to the right during the jog, the pig could see a sweet place for ice cream.

“Creamy Bellyz’s Ice Creams!!!” He drooled and ran there, in wish to enjoy the ‘Gallon Cream Butter Chunk’, his favorite one… Owww, but it wasn’t the day for the cheat meal yet… And he stopped right in the front of the entrance door, from which a dragon could see this sweaty pig looking sad, not guessing yet why.

The tall strong dragon working in such a fatty place made some thinking about how strong their will power must be. To not scarf on all the ice cream there. Spotting his favorite customer. The dragon finishes serving and approaches the pig. “Hey, you okay?”

"Ugh... I want a big pot of butter chunk ice cream... But cheat day is tomorrow... While the heat is just crazy!" A small drop around the corner of his eye was about to draw a line down his double chin…

Heh well… Since you’re my favorite customer I’ll cut you some slack. Here! “I gave him a big popsicle but not as big as the pot! “It’s sugar free and still very tasty!”

“Ohh! You’re sweet! Thanks!” He was enjoying to taste it, almost too lewdly not really realizing he was literally deep throating it, slurping, and gluttonously gulping what has melt from his tongue hits on the poor popsicle.

The dragon’s face went red, watching the pig slurp and got a little lewd with that ice cream. “Heh, w-well… Come back tonight, I suggest you do!”

“Hmmph? At night? Isn’t it closed normally?” He gulped down the full popsicle in one go! “Yummy, but still hungry though!”

“Heh um… Not if I say this!” He whispers into the pigs ear “Fat lord sent me.” He smiles and steps back into the shop.

“Huh? Wait!” He seen the dragon going away… As soon as he heard it, he got curious of the meaning it had!! He opened on his smartphone an internet webpage to seek the meaning of that ‘Fat lord sent me’

There was nothing said about it, just some random stuff. But maybe it was a code.

The pig then returned home to think on which clothing to put after shower… He wanted to be the sexiest for tonight’s fun!

Hours pass by as its midnight which is technically cheat day.

“What can I wear… Maybe jockstrap? But for top… Fishnet? It will look nice since I can eat till I pop out this navel, hehe it’s how I know I eaten enough, or a few chunks away from exploding!” He blushes in front of the mirror, and decided to wear those, which is not a bad idea considering weather!

The shop does look closed, it appears to have no lights on.

“Hmm… Maybe I should check if the door is open…” He tries to push the door.

It was locked, it didn’t budge!

“Fat lord sent me!” He just told, thinking it could have an importance!

A little screening slide open and a pair of eyes looked at you “What did you say?”

He repeats softly “Fat lord sent me.” He oinked softly.

… He opens the door “Come in.”

He blushes and bows his fat gut, entering discretely and softly.

The door closes behind and you’re taken to the back and through the curtains, you see a small rave party of people dancing, eating and fucking even some were inflating!

“OINK!! I’M IN!” He smiles and wanted to pump, eat, literally enjoy excess!!

The dragon came to you and smiled! “WELCOME!” he kisses your lips and holds your crotch!

He snorts and blushed red, closing his eyes enjoying that kiss, wishing to be pumped up giant! And to eat big!

“Tell me, what do you want~ wanna pump up like a balloon or eat your favorite ice cream?”

He nodded and told “Yes!” Laughing out loud! “Both!!! To eat tons of it, and be pumped so big I’ll be the center of attention in that party!” He oinked loudly and snorted excited!

“Hehe well~ perhaps you can be~ wanna prove to everyone you’re the biggest there is?”

“Holy fuck yeah!!!” He strongly pushes out his gut, flexing his strong enough arms, this thick chub is a big wannabe!

I smirk and pull you to the center and called for an announcement that people will see this pig show how big it can get!

“Hehe! It’ll be worth it men! Trust me!!!” He boasts nicely, snorting!

They all gather and grinned, an air hose shoved into your ass.

“Ungh!! Yeah, who will pump me?” He blushes wondering who is the beautiful one who bears that weapon with him?

The dragon sits in the middle on a small chair and holds the big bike pump!

I rubbed lewdly the pump! “I knew your dick was huge, now pump me with tons of your cum!” Playfully making link between air and cum!

He blushes and starts to pump air into your belly! “Heheh, use your belly on me!”

He gladly executed, rubbing his growing balloon against that big fat and handsome dragon! “By the way, you look fatter than this afternoon, and sexy as fuck!” He kisses you!

“Heheh that’s cause I hold it in!” He sucks in his gut which turns into a six pack and sighs releasing a big belly!

“Whoa!! You’re so strong!!!” He pats it! “You must be a well trained balloon as well if you can perform this so easily!”

Hehe, I practice pretty often! “He smirks and pumps faster as his huge dick throbs!”

“Hehe!! I guess you wanna fill me with lots of butter chunk and your lovely milky ice cream?” He knelt, not hesitating to give you a blowjob, giving to the men looking on side a nice view on that falling balloon, and those on the back a nice view on his growing sides!

“Nnngh~ good boy~!” I pant and pump faster as my dick throbs, groaning lewdly as some people were jacking off at us!

“Yeah! I’ll grow as big as this stage at the end, being so filled with food and air that I’ll be the biggest pig that ever was and who will ever be seen as I’ll be the only fitting on that stage!” He smiled and went faster, giving stronger suctions!

I growl and grunt, my dick throbbing hard as I pump even faster, your belly swelling enormously! “Fuuck you’re a natural!!”

“Years of solitary fun can bring you when enjoying with other fellows online some size you don’t imagine, especially if you’re a size whore, craving for pressure and that you love to suck dicks!” He laughed and burped a bit, not feeling the ground anymore… He was lifting up from his belly no more holding on leg or foot anymore!

I stand up and set the pump to rapid auto, thrusting as well as my dick is throbbing hard, getting close to an orgasm!

Holding to your bubble butt, he was loudly snorting and oinking, knowing it was soon enough that he’ll taste your milk!!

I tried to last, holding back as my balls began to swell up with cum, growling loudly!

Playfully the piggy given good rubs to your butt, and licked your cock tip, a real good whore, as you enjoyed them!

I blush and thrust deep into his mouth before releasing sweet thick cream into his belly, making the growth increase!

The pig was relaxed, enjoying to suck down that thick cream, it was exactly like his favorite ice cream, not cum… Anyway, it was so delectable he just wasn’t caring at all of that it is not cum.

I smirked and kept going, making his belly bigger and bigger, many impressed with the size.

Growing so huge he was around the size or a large enough weather balloon, he swallowed the thick cream, shooting his load underbelly… High from excitement!

“Heheh just a little more then you get a huge buffet!” He smirks and keeps cumming hard!

Swallowing down that cream imitating that pump on automatic, his brain woke up at the word buffet! He sucked faster wishing it, he had enough air, but no food yet…

After a while longer, I stop and pull out out. Panting. People got closer and began to feed you cakes and pies.

He munched them loudly gulping it down! “Hehe, tasty creamy cakes!! Feed me so I’ll be the biggest!!! I’m your Fat Lord!!!”

More people fed you more and more sweets, making your belly grow bigger and bigger by the second!

He snorted and munched, growing an even thicker and and heavier gut, enlarging stretchmarks further.

People were cumming at the sight of you, feeding you more and more.

His gut groaned and gurgled, growing non stop fatter now… Pushing it’s way past the stage! The stretch marks red enough to reminds of the bacon stripes! He rubbed himself lowering his face “Am gonna pop… Fuck… Maybe… Maybe I should stop eating?” He was sweating a bit, growing slightly worried of something worse than immobility that excites him, to… Explode?

I blushed hard and groan, a lot of us kissing your belly as we all kept forcing more food into your belly, grinning devious!

The pudding gut was growing past the limits, growing red all over and rumbling loudly! The pig looked around begging for that the feeding stop, but none of that stopped them from giving their lord the biggest lard gut possible!

Everyone began to hump and grind their dick into your ballooning body! Groaning lewdly!

The pig leaked cum everywhere, moaning, loudly grunting, squealing from the pressure above maximal level!

Many people rubbed and licked your very tight belly trying to make it bigger!

It groaned faintly, loudly shaking and disturbingly bloating, until a long creaking noise announced the final size before this much awaited explosion, which the dragon was about to call out…

It was too late for me to call as I was deep in lust, groaning lewdly as your skin tests and BOOM!!! Explodes into pieces but you reform back to normal, feeling extremely hungry though!

“Whoa… It was fucking… Good!!!” Loud gurgles in his stomach broken that joyful moment! “Let’s grow that gut again! I’m hungry!!!”

And by this night… No one ever heard again about that pig, as he is in this parallel dimension, where he will be eternally fed and inflated having an endless party…


End file.
